My Ash Betrayal fic
by devilnightking100
Summary: Basically what the title says. Ash is betrayed by his friends and, as a devilnightking100 twist, is aided in his escape by a few still loyal to him and a strange black-clad boy, Andre, who promises our lovable blockhead revenge. Amour and possible Fourthwheelshipping, R&R, please read first chapter's author's note.
1. Prologue Part 1

_**Thanks for coming to my Betrayal fic. Now since I've had trouble with reviews that are knitpicky, aimed to offend, or just plain annoying, I'm going to set a few ground rules for this fic.**_

 ** _1) I am a diehard Amourshipper and while I have read harem fics for Ash, I stop if Serena isn't involved somehow. Anyone who doesn't like this ship, leave now as it will be a focus._**

 ** _2) Some of Ash's old gang are going to join his side from the get-go, since I honestly can't picture them betraying the lovable blockhead. No picking on me due to my choices, I have my reasons._**

 ** _3) No asking, "When will this happen?" "What will this person do?" "Why this and not this?" It annoys me to no end to get reviews like that. I'll either get to it, or I won't. Deal. Also, no complaining about Ash's age. He said in Pichu and Pikachu the short that it was a year since they met, so time does pass and I'm working under that principle to say Ash is about 14. That's the number I decided on so that's what I'm going with._**

 ** _4) I will look at OCs just like Paradise Defenders, but I reserve the right not to use them. I also reserve the right to use other OCs previously given to me._**

 ** _5) Criticism is welcome, but no knitpicking about grammar or spelling. All reviews containing such will be ignored/removed and the reviewer blocked._**

 ** _6) No complaining about OOCness. This is a betrayal fic, that's pretty much a given, right? I'm not crazy for thinking it?_**

 ** _Now, if everyone adheres to the rules I've set, let's get this show on the road._**

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ash walked down the path to Pallet town. He had just gotten back from Kalos and was eager to get home. The town came into view and the ravenette looked to the yellow mouse on his shoulder. "There it is, Pikachu. Let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, jumping off of Ash's shoulder and running down the path, his trainer close behind.

Hidden in the shadows of the trees, a figure smiled as they followed silently, as always.

...

Ash stood in front of the door to his house, smiling. He pushed the door open with a call of, "I'm home!"

"Ash!" Delia cheered, coming to the door to greet her son. "It's so good to see you home! Everyone has been waiting!"

"Everyone?" Ash asked, following his mother into the living room. As he stepped in, he saw (please bear with me, there's a lot of names here) Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracy, Dawn, Paul, Trip, Barry, Sawyer, Alain, Cilan, Iris, Gary, and Professor Oak all in various places in the room. "Hey guys! What are you all doing here?"

"We're here," Misty spat, "To make you realize that you should give up on this dream of becoming a Pokémon Master."

"Hold on!" Brock immediately interrupted. "That's not what you told me this was about!"

"Me neither!" Max, Sawyer, Alain, and (to Ash's surprise) Paul agreed.

"Oh come on!" May snapped. "He's never won a Pokémon League, he's always getting attacked by every evil organization in the freaking world, and he's just so reckless and weak!"

"May, how could you?" Max gasped, backing away from his sister.

"May I remind you he's also beat or mentored each of you at one point or another?" Paul countered, standing to move next to Ash. "If he's weak, what does that make the rest of us?"

"Not to mention all the times he's saved the world! He literally just did in Lumeiose on world-wide television!" Sawyer added, joining Paul at Ash's side. Brock, Max, and Alain followed shortly after.

"Well I'm afraid Ash doesn't have much of a choice, right Gramps?" Gary asked smugly.

Oak nodded equally as smug. "Yes. You see, I can make just about anything happen in this world. I can give you anything you desire, or I can get you banned from every Pokémon-related event for life. I can convince a lot of very powerful people you abuse your Pokémon fairly easily."

"Professor, how could you?" Delia demanded, Mr. Mime holding his broom defensively. "How could any of you go along with this?"

"Easily. We get what we want and a weakling gets stuck at home. Pretty sweet deal if you ask me." Barry chuckled.

"Sell-Outs." an angry voice hissed.

"Who said that?" Trip demanded, reaching for Serperior's pokeball.

"Dark VOID!" a flurry of black orbs struck the traitors as they fell to the ground. A boy who looked no older than Ash clad in a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a red scarf stepped in, his long white hair drifting in an almost smoke-cloud fashion and his piercing azure eyes surveying the room, a vulpix perched on his shoulder. "That won't hold them long." he said mildly. "We need to get to Oak's ranch and get Ash's Pokémon, now."

"Hold on, who are you?" Paul demanded.

"Later, Paul." the boy snapped. "We don't have much more than a couple hours. Alain, Sawyer, Brock, help Ash with his Pokémon and meet us outside of town. Max, Mrs. Ketchum, Paul and I will grab anything important here and meet you." Ash and his group hesitated. "Today people!" the boy snapped. Everyone hurried off.

...

Outside of town Ash, Brock, Alain, and Saywer waited with backpacks full of pokeballs. The black-clad boy appeared with a few suitcases and the rest of Ash's group not a few seconds after they had reached the spot. "Alright, we need to go. Those Sell-Outs are going to be waking up soon." the boy informed, pulling a dusk ball from his belt. "Frozen, Your move!" he called, tossing the pokeball.

A kyrem appeared and everyone shivered from the cold he exerted. "Anyone with a flyer, call them now. We're going to be flying for a while."

Alain and Ash called their Charizards, while Sawyer called his Salamance. Brock decided to ride with Sawyer and Delia and Mr. Mime rode with Ash and Alain respectively. Paul climbed onto Honscrow's back and waited. "Where are we going?" Alain asked.

"Nowhere, that's where! Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Gary's voice came just before the water-type attack.

"Tails, Flamethrower!" the boy ordered, his vulpix turning toward the attack.

"VulPIXXXXXX!" it called, letting loose a jet of flames that evaporated the Hydro Pump.

"Take to the skies!" the boy ordered, his kyrem lifting off. "Frozen, cover us with Blizzard!" the giant ice dragon didn't respond as an unpassable blizzard formed behind the escaping group.

Unfortunately, a single star from what Delia assumed to be a Swift attack broke through and hit Ash in the head before bursting, knocking the young trainer out.

...

Ash's eyes slowly opened as he attempted to sit up. Struggling at first, he managed to get into a sitting position before taking stock of his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed in a room clearly designed to be an infirmary, complete with medicine cabinets, curtains for privacy, and a small sink in one corner of the room. He also felt a slight pressure on both his hand and lap. Looking first to the side then down, the ravenette fourteen-year-old saw his mother and partner sound asleep. "What happened?" he wondered aloud.

"You took a Swift to the head. Nearly fell off your Charizard in the process." came a voice to his other side. Ash looked to see the black-clad boy watching him. "I assume you have questions, Ash. I understand. First I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Andre Dakari, and right now I'm your best bet at getting revenge."

"I'm listening." Ash replied. Andre could only grin.

 _ **And done! Next will be the second half of the prologue then I'll be skipping five or so years. Tell me what you thought, and remember flames will be responded to with Pikachu's Thunderbolt.**_


	2. Prologue Part 2

_**GuardMewtwo, I thought I said no knitpicking and yes, I realized I spelled kyurem wrong. Second, I am doing something like that, but it won't be as easy for the gang as your making it sound.**_

 _ **Next** **, so there's no confusion,**_

"Human speech."

 _"Pokémon speech."_

 _ **We clear? Good, now**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andre flew high in the clouds on Frozen surveying the area. "He said she would be here." the black-clad boy muttered.

" _I sense her. Shall I take us down?"_ Frozen asked. Andre nodded and Frozen dove, landing in the forest near the Contest Hall.

"Thanks for the help Frozen, Return." Andre said, a red beam coming from the dusk ball before the ice dragon vanished. "Well Tails, shall we go meet a coordinator?" he asked the vulpix on his shoulder.

 _"Let's."_ she replied.

...

"Serena Yvonne?" came a voice from behind her. Serena jumped, turning toward a black-clad boy with a vulpix on his shoulder.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked, one hand on Braixen's pokeball.

"First, take your hand off the pokeball. If I wanted to hurt you, trust me, you'd be hurt." Andre said with a smirk behind his crimson scarf. "Second, I'm a friend of Ash Ketchum, and I need to talk to you about something privately."

Serena nodded, gesturing Andre to follow her. As soon as they were in her room in the Pokémon Center, the honey-blonde teen looked to her guest. "So what's this about?"

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now? It's been a few weeks since Ash vanished." Andre asked.

"Of course I've heard them, but I don't believe a word of it!" Serena replied venomously.

Andre smiled. "Good. I'm here to tell you Ash is safe on a group of Islands I own in the ocean. Everything else you need to know about the situation is right here." he explained, scrolling through his Xtransceiver to the video he had taken a few weeks ago. As Andre handed over the device, he thought back to the people he had sent it to. Juniper was easy to convince, she found what Oak said to be hard to believe to begin with and Andre almost didn't have to show her the video to convince her of the professor's lies. Rowan had been a bit more skeptical, but with the video he saw reason. Sycamore needed no convincing, as he had already taken steps to keep Ash's friends safe in Kalos. Cynthia and Alder were a similar story and was currently keeping an eye on the Sinho and Unova "Sell-outs" as Andre tended to call them.

"Th-this is horrible!" Serena gasped, placing the Xtransceiver onto her lap. "I have to see Ash right now!" she demanded.

"Sorry, but Ash gave me express orders not to let you come to the Paradise Archipelago until you finished your journey here. Something about not wanting you to drop your dream for him. Kinda romantic when you think about it." the last sentence was more teasing as Andre watched Serena's cheeks turn red. "Now as for how I intend to watch your back, how about a traveling companion?" he asked.

"R-really?" Serena questioned.

"Sure." Andre shrugged. "I've been tailing Ash since way back in Kanto during that Mewtwo incident. He interested me that day and I've been following ever since, sticking to the shadows." he explained. "Why do you think you never encountered all that many hostile Pokemon while traveling with Ash? So many don't have that luxury."

Serena giggled at Andre's joking tone. "So if you did come, would you still be in the shadows? Or are you going to be more in the open?"

"I figured I can go more Overt than I have been." Andre replied with a shrug. "So, what do you say?" he asked. Serena smiled and nodded.

 _ **And done! Next will fast-forward things, and new rule!**_

 _ **No complaining about how I'm structuring my story. If you don't like how it's going, just go away. I'm doing this because I like writing, not for approval. Well, Until next time!**_


	3. Set up for vengance

_**Alright, so I've got an OC suggestion I'll be looking over, and I have to admit I'm surprised at the sheer amount of views since I posted the prologue. Seriously, day one and I already have this many people looking at it? That's freaking awesome! Well, on to the story, this is five years later.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ash smiled as Noivern and Sceptile finished their spar. "Good work, you guys. I think we're almost ready." he called to the Pokémon.

"Hey Ash!" someone called. Ash turned to see Bonnie running toward him. "That was a great spar! You're getting even better!" the energetic thirteen-year-old complimented.

" _No kidding!"_ Dedene agreed, popping out of his pocket.

"Thanks guys." Ash replied with a tender smile. "Is there something you guys needed or are you just watching us train?"

"Oh! Serena sent us to look for you." Bonnie explained. "She said she wanted someone to watch her routine and give their opinion, and since Paul wouldn't know a good performance if it bit him in the butt and Brock is busy on one of the other islands..." the blonde trailed off.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ash laughed, rolling his eyes as the girl led him toward his girlfriend. Yes you heard me, Serena is Ash's girlfriend. Andre was bored one week and he, Bonnie, and Pikachu had come up with a crazy plan that involved a trip to Unova, Team Rocket's disbandment, a rampaging Hydrigon and an exploding hotel room but that's a story for another time. The nineteen-year-old trainer came to the courtyard Serena usually practiced her routines on and saw the honey-blonde beauty getting herself psyched up. "Hey! I heard you needed a spectator!" he called.

Serena turned to see her boyfriend approaching and smiled, the two sharing a quick kiss before the performer replied, "Yeah. I wanted to try this new routine out, but I'm a little nervous since it's more bold than anything we've tried before." she explained.

"Alright, let's see it." Ash cheered, stepping back.

...

Andre sighed as he entered the castle. "Well this was a pain." he complained to Tails. "I can't believe how annoying those other regions were. I give them a chance for their trainers to become superstars overnight and they actually want time to discuss things. Good thing we had _those three_ on hand."

" _No kidding."_ Tails sighed along with her trainer. _"So, we going to see your girlfriend?"_ she teased.

"How is Pancham doing?" Andre shot back, his cheeks dusting red.

 _"Sh-shut up!"_ the fox Pokémon snapped, looking anywhere but Andre.

The black-clad trainer couldn't help chuckling as he walked through the front door and took the hall on his right. Stopping in front of a door with "Lab" written in bold letters on it, Andre knocked. "Come in!" came a quiet voice.

Andre opened the door to see his friend Rebecca in her usual labcoat. "Hey Becky, how's it going?" the trainer asked, coming to look over her shoulder.

"I just finished the last of the registration program, and the drones haven't reported anything on the islands that we should deem as dangerous." Rebecca replied, not looking from her computer screen.

Andre rolled his eyes before looking to the Pokémon next to her. It was one that no one in the world could identify, Andre had asked, and only went by the name Falcros. His body was shaped like a peregrine falcon, but the coloring was what confused people the most. Falcros' head was pure brown with a crimson beak, while the rest of his body was colored gray on the top half and wings, with pure white on his lower body. Kneeling close to the bird's ear, Andre whispered and Falcros replied, causing the boy to sigh. "Rebecca, you've been missing meals again?" he asked his scientist friend.

Said scientist flinched slightly before replying, "I've been busy. Max hasn't been eating any more than I have."

"Way to throw me under the bus, boss." Max grumbled, coming around the corner in his own labcoat. "I'll get some snacks for us, but we're pretty close to finishing everything, chief." the thirtee-year-old informed the black-clad boy.

Andre nodded with a sigh. "Just make sure you guys eat. I'll have Falcros force-feed you if need-be." he joked, walking out.

 _"Andre,"_ Tails said after a while, catching her trainer's attention, _"Are you sure about this? Ash and the gang have gotten stronger, plus we have those three keeping an eye out for foul play since they're so good at it, but there's every chance the seal could break if things get too out of control."_

"Relax Tails, the seal isn't going to break." Andre replied confidently, continuing his course to find his strange guest. "It's not going to break." he muttered to himself.

...

"That was awesome, Serena!" Ash cheered as his girlfriend finished.

Serena smiled as Ash came up and gave her a hug. "You really like it? It wasn't too flashy?" she questioned.

"It's perfect Serena, your practice finally paid off." Ash assured.

"He's right, I only caught the tail end of it but it looked spectacular." The couple turned to see their host approaching.

"Andre!" Ash greeted, releasing Serena from his embrace. "How's it hangin?"

Andre smiled. "Everything is in place. All I need is some time for people to sign up for the battles and contests and our goal is within reach." he informed. Ash, Serena, and Bonnie all began grinning maniacally.

"Sounds like a plan, when does it start?" Ash asked.

"Registration begins tomorrow, but only admins have access to the roster so people don't chicken out." Andre explained, "Admins like Rebecca and our favorite refs."

"Let's do it." Ash chuckled.

 _ **And done. I think you guys can guess who I mean when I said 'Those three' but if it's not clear, I'll gladly make a rule exception for questions about them. Other than that, what did people think? And don't worry, I am writing that little episode for the Unova trip after this fic is done. Well, I'll see you next time, as the journey continues!**_


	4. Opening Ceremony

_**Let's get this going! Just for reference, this is two weeks after the last chapter.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The boats were coming in, and a tan, black-haired man was waiting at the docks. Andre approached the man from behind with a smirk. "Hey Brock, how's it hanging?" he asked.

"Just wondering if they're going to be here." Brock replied coldly.

"Rebecca looked over the registry, they're on those boats." Andre assured, "And the Professor private ship is coming in a couple hours. We'll have them all in our clutches." both males chuckled as the ramps for the ferries docked and passengers began to depart. "Let's greet our guests." the black-clad trainer muttered, whistling loudly.

"Here boss!" came three familiar voices as a woman with red hair, a man with purple hair, and a meowth on two legs all wearing bellhop uniforms appeared out of almost thin air. "You need something?" the woman asked.

"Yes, see to our guests' luggage with the help of the Xatu. You don't have to do any heavy lifting, just make sure it all gets to the right place."

"Sir!" the trio saluted before hurrying off.

Andre could only chuckle as Team Rocket hurried off. "Glad they decided to join our side." he muttered.

"Yeah, things got so much simpler since the did." Brock agreed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" came a high-pitch scream. Both trainer and doctor turned to see a seething redhead approaching. "Is this where you've been hiding from the law at?" Misty demanded.

"Hello to you too, Misty." Brock hissed. Misty flinched slightly, never having heard Brock hiss before. "And it's only four regions any of us are wanted people. Here they can't touch us anyway." the rock-type trainer continued, looking to his black-clad companion, a silent question in his eyes. Andre nodded before turning and beginning to walk away, Brock in tow.

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me!" Misty shouted, chasing her former friend and his companion.

"Sell-Out." Andre hissed angrily. Misty's look of horror almost made him smirk.

…

A few hours later, Andre sat on a balcony overlooking the castle's battle courtyard, surveying the stands. "Everything is in order?" the trainer asked the trio standing next to him.

"Yes sir!" Jessie saluted.

"Everything has been tailored to your exact specifications, boss!" Meowth added.

"Good." Andre chuckled, standing and looking to Tails in her usual place. "Shall we?"

 _"Let's."_ the vulpix replied.

Andre pulled out a mic, looking over the crowd before beginning. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Paradise Archipelago. Here it is a sanctuary for any who wish to escape their past, both people and Pokémon alike. This tournament is a simple effort to show all how well our home has raised it's people. We have invited trainers from all over the world to come and show their skills, but I don't believe I've mentioned the prize for the winner." The crowd began murmuring. "Settle down. Now on to the prize. You see, I wanted to create my own Pokémon League here in the Archipelago, but I need a Champion, Elite Four, and Gym Leaders. The winner of this tournament will be given the title of Paradise Champion, the four runner-ups the Elite Four. Since I'm going to be participating myself, I'll also be looking for promising trainers to serve as the Gym Leaders, should they accept." The courtyard was silent, the anticipation of the coming battles almost tangible.

Andre smirked. "Alright, now that that's been established let's get into the other portion of this event. There are, as you know, two sides to this party. The battling, which we've gone into, and the contests. I figure not everyone is going to want to battle all the time on the islands, so why not throw the next most popular event in? Now the winner, of course, will be named the Top Coordinator of the Archipelago, but here's where the twist comes in. You have two options for your style. It can be more showing off your Pokémon like in normal contests, or it can be more like the Kalos Showcases and you yourself get more involved. Our contests will incorporate parts from both worlds, so be ready for things you may not b used to."

...

In the stands Team Rocket had set up the previous day with some help from the Machoke builders, Dawn and May were grinning wildly. "That title's going to be mine." both breathed. Misty was just looking warily at the host as he continued his speech.

...

"Alright, now that we all have that out of the way, here's how things are going to work. When you get to your rooms, you'll all find a Holo-Caster connected to the Tournament database. This will display who, where, and when you're going to be participating in your chosen event. This is updated at Seven O'clock every morning, so always remember to check for updates in case we need to reschedule something." Andre continued. "With that, we'll be concluding our opening ceremony. Just this once we'll be displaying all the information you'll need when you reach your rooms. So everyone plan your strategies, get a goodnight's rest, and let's get ready for a grand event!"

Everyone cheered before departing. Andre turned to see about a dozen people in front of him, including Ash's gang and Andre's own Defenders. Ash stood with a wicked grin. "So it begins." he said darkly.

...

May, Misty, and Dawn walked into their room and picked up the Holo-Casters sitting on each of their beds before turning them on. Each displayed a list that they couldn't skip over. "What the heck is this?" Misty demanded.

"Looks like rules we gotta follow if we're going to stay on this island." Dawn replied, reading over the list before coming to one of particular interest. "Huh, listen to this guys. Capture of Pokémon on the islands is strictly prohibited unless Pokémon itself permits it. And in parentheses it says 'If it isn't Pokémon Permitted, we will know.' How creepy is that?"

"Pretty creepy." May agreed. The brunette looked over to her redheaded friend and noticed the haunted look in her eyes. "Something wrong, Misty?"

"I met Brock with the host, and he said something that freaked me out." Misty explained.

"What could he have said?" Dawn wondered.

"Sell-Outs." Misty repeated the black-clad boy's word(s?), and horror washed over the other two girls. "We need to talk to Professor Oak." Misty declared, her friends nodding in agreement.

...

In Ash and Brock's room, Ash's gang was listening to Brock recount his brief encounter with Misty. "Seriously?" Ash laughed.

"I swear she was about to piss herself. Andre freaked her out with that line." Brock chuckled, remembering the look when he turned to see her reaction.

"As mean as it was, I can't seem to feel even a little sorry for Misty." Serena giggled. After everyone calmed down, the honey-blonde turned to her boyfriend. "So Ash, who are you facing tomorrow?" she asked.

Ash checked his Holo-Caster and chuckled. "The butt of our little laughing fest." he replied, showing the pictures of him and Misty displayed.

 _ **And done! Well, things are getting underway. Will Ash be able to defeat Misty? Will the Sell-Outs get what's coming to them? And how will Oak respond to the information the girls will bring him? The answers to come, as the journey continues!**_


	5. Ash's battle and Andre's warning!

_**Let's get rolling. Just gonna say if a Pokémon's gender is unconfirmed, I'll probably just use "Its" as the pronoun.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andre glanced over the slightly rigged shuffle. He wouldn't lie, Ash vs Misty would be interesting for the black-clad boy. Of course, he ended up with some no-name trainer that he and Tails had handled easily. Seriously, who lets a semisage with just grass-type attacks battle a vulpix of any power? Needless to say, the battle had been short-lived. Andre sincerely hoped Misty would provide a challenge for Ash.

...

Ash stepped into his box in the stadium as his name was called, looking across the field at Misty. "Ready to get humiliated on worldwide television?" he asked, glancing at Pikachu with a confident smirk.

"How did you even get into this tournament, weakling?" Misty demanded.

"Because I'm not as weak as you think I am, Misty." Ash replied.

James stepped into the referee box. "Alright you two, listen up! This battle will be one-on-one and will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue. Are we clear?" he asked. Both trainers nodded. "Good, please select your Pokémon."

"Misty calls Gyarados!" the water-type specialist called, the giant sea serpent-like Pokémon appearing with a roar.

"Pikachu, I chose you!" Ash called, his partner jumping off his shoulder, cheeks sparking.

"Alright, Battle Begin!" James declared.

"Gyrados use Hydro Pump." Misty ordered. The water-type let loose a jet of water from its maw.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack and get in close!" Ash responded. The electric mouse was surrounded in a white outline before dashing away, ending up in front of Gyarados' face. "Now use Electroball!"

" _Take this, you overgrown sea snake."_ Pikachu taunted, throwing the orb of electricity at point-blank range.

"Gyarados Crunch!" Misty called. Gyarados recovered from the attack and clamped down on Pikachu, causing the mouse to let out a pained gasp.

"Hang in there Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu's cheeks sparked before both he and Gyarados were encased in electricity.

"Gyarados!" Misty cried in concern. The water-type dropped Pikachu and staggered, but remained upright. "Alright then, let's try Hurricane!" Pikachu was wrapped in a fierce wind, flying into the air with a panicked cry.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in worry.

"Guess you're still too _weak._ " Misty taunted.

"I'll show you who's weak! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu obeyed immediately, his tail becoming encased in a metal glow as he began to fall. "Let's end this! Use Electro ball followed by Thunderbolt!" The electric orb shot out of the hurricane followed by the thunderbolt, empowering the orb as it struck Gyarados, knocking it unconscious.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner! Which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." James declared. The crowd cheered as Pikachu returned to his trainer's shoulder. Ash just smirked at one of his first traveling companions before turning and leaving.

...

Andre sat back on the balcony seat. "That was pretty impressive, don't you think?" he asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Yes, the way he used Iron Tail to stabilize Pikachu was rather inventive." she agreed, stroking her purrloin.

"Shouldn't you be heading over to the contest hall?" Andre asked, "Your part in this play is beginning."

The girl sighed, pulling at her blonde braid before fixing her blue-and-purple dress. "I suppose you're right. Let's go, Laios." she called, the purrloin leaping down to follow.

"Happy hunting." Andre chuckled, watching her go.

 ** _…_**

Serena took a deep breath before turning to her Pokémon. "Are you all ready for this?" she asked. Each let out their own affirmative before a knock was heard. The honey-blonde performer opened the door to see Bonnie smiling. "Bonnie! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just found out something grand!" the energetic teen replied, slipping inside the room and seating herself on the loveseat. "Have you heard of the Crescent Moon?"

"Isn't she the masked performer who's been sweeping Kalos?" Serena questioned, earning an enthusiastic nod.

"Yep, turns out she's participating in this, and she's a childhood friend of Andre." Bonnie's happy grin turned slightly sinister. "She actually took time to help us handle business."

Serena smirked. "Well, isn't that sweet of her." she muttered, closing the door.

...

Jessie grumbled slightly at her position. Instead of letting her participate like the star she was, Andre had assigned her to be one of the three judges. "I guess my actress's eye is needed to pick out the talent in this." she told herself. It was the only thing keeping her from jumping on stage at the moment.

"Alright, let's get dis underway!" Meowth called, standing on stage in his "Official Announcer" outfit. Basically Andre found a Meowth-sized Pierre outfit. "The contest side of dis shindig is about to get started. Da first round in this will be an appeal round! Dat means the contestants will show off their and/or their Pokemons' moves and dance styles. Hope you all are ready in the stands to be dazzled!" The crowd cheered loudly at Meowth's words before the scratch-cat turned toward the judges table. "Now let me explain the role of da judges here. For da appeal round, they'll be givin their input to help you, the crowd, to decide who deserves to move on to the next round. They'll also be lookin for any foul play between contestants and disqualify em if it's found. Now as to who our judges are, allow me to introduce former coordinator, Jesselina!" Jessie waved to the crowd as they cheered for her. "Next, we got the prez of the Pokémon League, Charles Goodshow!" The crowd cheered again, "And as our third judge, he's been a gym leader, a breeder, and more recently a doc, Please welcome Doc Brock!"

As the crowd cheered the first time, Dawn inhaled sharply. _No, gotta calm down. Brock isn't one to let personal feelings get in the way of logical judgement. That has to be why the officials picked him._ She thought, glancing toward Piplup perched on her shoulder. "No need to worry, right Piplup?"she asked.

"Piplup!" the penguin replied, pumping his fist.

"And now for da first performance, it's Cathrine from Lumiose City!" Meowth announced.

...

Oak walked down the halls of the castle, aiming to find the arena Gary was battling in at the moment when he felt someone following him. "I assume you're the one Misty spoke of last night?" he asked, stopping.

"I'm curious why you did it, Oak." Andre replied, stepping out of the shadows about ten feet from the professor. "Why betray the boy who looked up to you so much? What could you gain?"

"I could gain the Greninja with the Battle Bond." Oak replied. "I was promised it if I could eliminate Ash as a threat."

"So you're just another Sell-Out." Andre hissed. "You do realize your fellows won't come out on top here, right?"

"Oh, I think they're strong enough to take down your Paradise Defenders." Oak replied. Andre's fists clenched. "Yes," Oak continued, "I know you have your own people to take out my co-conspirators. They will fall to our superior might and then Ash and you will do the same."

That time Andre laughed. "You old fool!" he gasped out between his hysterical laughter. The boy's sudden fit left the old professor befuddled. As Andre calmed down, Oak found himself looking into piercing azure eyes. "I'm waning you, Oak. You will find no victory in strength."

With that said, Andre turned to walk the other direction. "Wait! What do you mean by that?" Oak demanded. It was no use, Andre had seemingly slipped into the shadows and vanished.

Then Oak heard the boy's voice coming from everywhere. "Victory in this tournament will come from the things you've forgotten." he answered. "Things found in a smaller, more honest soul." Oak wasn't sure how, but he knew Andre was now long gone, leaving the professor to ponder the strange boy's words.

...

"And now for da last appeal of the day! She's a honey-blonde Kalosian with a beautiful face and even better dance and fashion sense. Ladies and Gentlemen, Serena Yvonne!"

 ** _And done! Ain't I a stinker? Well, what did you guys think? I'll make an exception to the knitpicking rule for the battle bit of this chapter only. How did I do on it? Did it paint a good enough picture? And if there are any fans of RWBY reading, did you spot the reference? Well, hope you're ready for what I hope will be a great dance, as the journey continues._**


	6. Suspicions and Sleep Talking!

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andre watched with a smile as Serena's Pancham used a piece of stone edge to ride Sylveon's Fairy Wind before they began their dance, finishing with an explosion of the Fairy-type attack. He felt the presence of his friend and sighed. "Thanks for coming to talk to me, Rebecca." he said as the scientist sat next to him.

"It must have been important, what do you need?" Rebecca replied, watching the votes be cast. Serena, Dawn, May, and a few others moved on while the vast majority was eliminated.

"I heard something on my way here," Andre began, relaying his earlier experience.

...

Andre walked soundlessly down the halls before hearing voices around the corner. "I'm telling you, Ash's little slut can't hold a candle to me." May's voice declared. Andre stopped, gesturing for Tails to be quiet as well.

"I've seen some of her pokevison videos and performances, she's good May." Dawn's voice replied.

"Well we had better figure a way to take her out of the running, or I'll be telling Oak he needs to rethink you're deal." May threatened.

"Please, don't!" Dawn cried in what Andre could only describe as panic. "I'll...I'll help you take her down."

...

"You want me to look into Dawn?" Rebecca asked, turning toward the black-clad boy.

Andre shook his head. "Dawn was one of the Sell-Outs that surprised me. Her betraying Ash for her own gain didn't make any sense. I want you to look into her mother's current status." he replied.

 _"You think Oak's blackmailing her."_ Falcros determined, hopping from his trainer's shoulder to her lap.

"Exactly." Andre agreed. "If we find out that's the case, I can send Nishita to protect her. Get Cynthia to keep an eye out too for good measure."

"And if you're wrong?" Rebecca asked warily.

"Then nothing changes." Andre hissed, standing. "Find me what I need, Becky. I know you won't let me down."

…

Bonnie was bored. She had watched fifteen battles so far and the only interesting one was Ash's battle with Misty. "Hey Bonnie, what's up?" the blonde turned to see Max approaching.

"Oh, hey Max." Bonnie greeted with a sigh. "Not much. These battles are just so boring."

"Well I'm headed to mine, care to be my cheerleader?" the bespectacled ravenette asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Bonnie's face lit up. "Sure!" she chirped, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Plus you could come cheer me on when it's finally my turn to battle."

Both teens left the stands and headed into the halls. That's when the trouble started. "Max Maple!" the teens groaned and turned to see May coming toward them.

"What do you want, May?" Max asked dryly.

"I want to know where the hell you've been for five years!" May shouted in reply. "I haven't heard from you in all this time and suddenly you show up here, with that loser Ash."

"Ash isn't a loser!" Bonnie snapped, her cheeks puffed adorably.

"Shut it, you bratty blonde." May shot back. "This is a family matter."

"First, don't call Bonnie a brat." Max hissed, "Second, I have no idea what you mean by 'family matter' since I don't have a sister." Max turned from May's dumbstruck face and said, "Come on, Bonnie. We don't have time for this." Bonnie blew a raspberry at May before following her friend.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the next battle to get underway! After a victory from Gary Oak, it's time for one of the Unova Elite Four to show their stuff! First up is the Psychic slumberer herself, it's Caitlin!"

The blonde psychic-user appeared in one of the battle boxes. "Who disturbs my slumber?" she asked kindly, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Next is the boy wonder of the Paradise Archipelago, it's Max Maple!" the crowd cheered again as Max stepped onto the field.

"Go Max Go!" Bonnie cheered, waving pom-poms with Dedenne.

The ref, this time a bot Clemont had made per Andre's request, began speaking. "This match will be one-on-one and will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Trainers select your Pokémon."

"Musharna, let's go!" Caitlin called, tossing her pokeball.

"Sacar, battle time!" Max ordered, tossing his own pokeball to reveal a sceptile.

 _"Not what I was expecting, but we can manage."_ the Forest Pokémon muttered.

"Battle begin!"

"Musharna, use Hypnosis!" Caitlin ordered, the Drowsing Pokémon emitting a hypnotic noise as she looked Sacar in the eye. the sceptile fell asleep before he hit the ground. "It seems I have the advantage now." the blonde trainer chuckled.

Max and Bonnie both smirked before the former gave an order. "Use Sleep Talk." Caitlin's eyes widened as Sacar stood and shot off his Bullet Seed. "Keep talking, Sleep Talker." the ravenette teen joked as Caitlin's Musharna was pummeled.

"Dream Eater!" Caitlin ordered, Musharna moving in to absorb the mist surrounding Sacar.

"Keep talking, Sleep Talker." Max repeated. Sacar fired a Dragon Pulse this time, hitting the approaching Musharna and dealing a lot of damage.

"And Max is dominating the match! In a surprise strategy, he uses his sceptile's Sleep Talk to gain an advantage over the psychic-type Caitlin's starting strategy."

"Musharna, Psychic attack!" Caitlin ordered. Musharna's eyes glowed as she lifted Sacar and slammed him into the dirt a few times.

"Keep talking, Sleep Talker." Max muttered, Sacar firing another Bullet Seed. Musharna managed to dodge the first shot but the second struck dead on, breaking her concentration and releasing Sacar.

"We can't take much more of this." Caitlin muttered. "Use Dream Eater!" This time Musharna managed to get to the mist and consume it, healing herself while damaging her opponent.

"Keep talking, Sleep Talker." Matt repeated for what would be the final time. Sacar fired another Dragon Pulse, hitting Musharna in her still-open mouth, knocking her out.

"Musharna is unable to battle, Sacar is the winner! Which means the battle goes to Max!" the crowd cheered as both trainers recalled their Pokémon and walked toward each other.

"Well fought, young one." Caitlin said with a kind smile. "You are truly a magnificent trainer."

Max put his hands on the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah right. If Sacar didn't know Sleep Talk you would have beaten me for sure. It was dumb luck I chose the Pokémon set to deal with your Musharna."

Caitlin giggled. "Such a humble trainer too. I hope to see great things from you." She said, walking off the field with Max going in the other direction.

Bonnie hug-tackled him as he got to the bottom of the stairs, almost causing the trainer to fall over. "You were great out there!" she cheered. Max was fighting down a blush when she finally released him. "Let's go, it's my turn next!"

 _"Yeah, let's go!"_ Dedenne agreed, leaping into his usual pocket of Bonnie's bag as the teens hurried off.

 _ **And done! This skipped around way too much for me, but I couldn't think of anything else. So, what did people think? Did I do okay? Did I do bad? How did I do bad if I did? And how will Bonnie fare in her battle? The answers (to at least the last question) as the journey continues! Also, I'm planning on adding more TRio further along the line so nobody panic.**_


	7. Battles, discoveries, and deals!

_**Much as I appreciate the opinions about my use of Sell-Outs instead of traitors, can people please quit mentioning it? I've started not letting the anonymous reviews come in simply because they aren't anything other than my use of Sell-Outs and it's annoying me. Also, does it seem like a harsh thing to open a fanfic with a concept you hate just to tear into it? Or is that just me? Well, I'm done wasting your time with my bellyaching, so onto the part you all came here for, for one reason or another.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ash rolled his eyes as Max finished his tirade about how well the ravenette trainer did in his battle against Misty. "Yeah, I get I did well Max. You can stop any time." he said humorously.

" _No kidding."_ Pikachu agreed. The room's occupants, minus Paul, laughed slightly. " _So what was Dedenne telling me about you running into May?"_ the mouse questioned.

Max rubbed his head. "I may have run into her with Bonnie and lost my temper." he replied, suddenly wishing he wasn't wearing the amulet Andre had given everyone so they could understand their Pokémon(Except Ash, but he was trained to use his aura by one of Andre's island Lucario). Everyone crowded the poor teen, silently pressing for details until the (usually nosiest of all) blonde stepped between them.

"Max was just defending me!" Bonnie snapped, blushing slightly.

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" Clemont asked, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"May called me a bratty blonde and Max snapped back at her, that's all." Bonnie explained.

Serena instantly pounced on the blonde. "Oh! And here you were always trying to pair us off. Maybe we should start doing the same with you and Max." the honey-blonde teased.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" both young trainers shouted. Everyone laughed again, even Paul smirking at the antics of his friends.

...

Andre heard a knock at his door. "Come in, it's open." he called. Tails leaped from her trainer's shoulder as Falcros flew in to distract the bird-like Pokémon. Rebecca soon followed. "Becky, hey." the black-clad boy greeted, backing from his desk and standing. "I'm guessing you found what I asked for?"

"Yeah." Rebecca replied, handing over the papers in her hands. "You need to see this."

Confusion evident on the boy's face, he took the papers and read them over. Shock and understanding passed over his face with each passing second. Andre reached for his Xtransciver and dialed, praying the one he was calling was still awake.

"Hey boss, what's up?" A boy with black hair and blue eyes showed up on the screen.

"Nishita, I have a job for you and failure is not an option." Andre replied.

...

The next day, Andre stood at one end of the stadium, waiting for his opponent. To say the black-clad boy was distracted would be an understatement, what he had learned last night still weighing on him. His opponent stepped out, and he realized he hadn't checked last night's update to see he was facing one of the Sell-Outs.

He was face-to-face with Cilan. "Sell-Out." Andre hissed just loud enough for the green-haired gym leader to hear. "I'm going to enjoy this, Cilan." he declared louder.

Meowth took the referee box and began talking. "Alright listen up! Dis match is gonna be one-on-one and'll be over when one side's Pokémon can't keep goin. Everyone clear?" both trainers nodded. "Alright, send your Pokémon!"

"Pansage, let's go!" Cilan called, his grass-type monkey appearing.

"Tails, your move." Andre ordered, his vulpix hopping off his shoulder and into the arena.

"Alright, Battle Begin!" Meowth declared.

"Pansage, Rock Tomb!" Cilan ordered. Pansage held his hands up and the stones began to fall all around him.

"Out of the way with Dig!" Andre ordered, Tails vanishing underground.

"Vine Whip down the hole!" Cilan countered. Pansage's vines sprouted and gave chase down the hole Tails had left.

"Too slow." Andre taunted, Tails slamming into the monkey Pokémon. "Flame Charge!"

" _Fire Dragon Iron Horn!"_ Tails called, slamming into Pansage again and causing massive damage. _"Sheesh, was his brother this tough to beat?"_ the fox Pokémon questioned her trainer.

"No, Chili was harder to take out." Andre replied with a chuckle. "Alright Tails, get set. We're ending this now."

"Don't let them Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan called out. Pansage opened his mouth and seeds came shooting toward Tails. "Alright, now back it up with Rock Tomb!" Stones began falling again.

"Dig." Andre commanded lazily, Tails vanishing underground again. "Add some umph with Flame Charge." he called louder but just as lazily.

 _"Fire Dragon,"_ Tails began, a sure sign she had heard Andre. The fox Pokémon crashed into Pansage from underneath, already encased in fire. " _Iron Horn!"_ Pansage fell back before rolling back to his feet, clearly in pain but not done fighting.

"Alright, it's evaluation time!" Cilan declared with a snap of his fingers.

"Flamethrower." Andre ordered dryly.

Tails pulled her head back. " _Fire Dragon,"_ she began.

"Wait, I haven't done my evaluation!" Cilan cried, waving his hands like a madman.

 _"ROAR!"_ the fox Pokémon finished, letting a column of flames loose, striking a helpless Pansage and knocking him out.

"Pansage is unable to battle, Tails wins it! Dat means the winner is Andre!" Meowth declared.

Cilan slumped. "What a bitter taste." he groaned, recalling his Pokémon and turning to leave.

On the other side of the arena, Tails leaped onto her Trainer's shoulder. " _That was awesome!"_ she cheered, nuzzling her trainer. _"Thanks for letting me take him on."_

"Not a problem, Tails." Andre replied with a small smile. "How's your leg?" he asked.

" _Perfectly fine, this battle didn't strain it at all."_ Tails replied, now sounding almost bored. _"Come on, Crescellia and Laios are going to be performing soon and I wanna catch it!"_

"You and your performance fandom, I swear." Andre chuckled, shaking his head as he turned to leave. _Wonder how the others are doing right now._ he found himself thinking.

...

"Alright Pikachu, let's finish this with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, his partner instantly obeying and shocking the opposing Crawdawnt into unconsciousness.

The drone spoke, "Crawdawnt is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!" the crowd cheered as both trainer and Pokémon left the arena.

"Let's go see who Paul is battling." Ash proposed. Pikachu instantly agreed and the pair were off.

As soon as they reached the stands for Paul's match, Ash couldn't help but chuckle. Paul was facing Burgundy and there was no doubt in the ravenette's mind who would win.

"Alright Stoutland, use Fire Fang!" Burgundy ordered. Her Big-Hearted Pokémon leaped at Electivire with a flaming maw.

Paul scoffed. "Electivire, Thunder!" he commanded, the electric-type shocking the (let's face it) giant dog in much the same way as Ash and Pikachu had done earlier.

James spoke soon after. "Stoutland is unable to battle, Electivire wins! Which means the match goes to Paul!"

Ash ran to intercept the purplette leaving the stadium. Catching sight of each other, both paused in their stride. "Great battle out there, Paul." Ash congratulated.

"Thanks," Paul replied with a smirk, "But you know she couldn't have ever beaten me with her skills." Ash laughed as the two fell into stride. "So, how did your battle go?"

"A lot like yours." Ash replied with a shrug. "Pikachu and I took em down no problem."

 _"You bet we did!"_ Pikachu agreed with a fist pump.

"Let me guess, finished with Thunderbolt?" Paul joked, knowing his rival's favorite move by heart now. Ash nodded as the two fell into easy conversation neither would have thought was possible five years prior.

...

Dawn walked through the halls nervously, looking at the shadows as if she expected someone to jump out at her. "No need to worry, right Piplup?" the bluenette asked.

"Piplup!" the penguin Pokémon agreed.

"Even less need now that I've found out why you did it." came Andre's voice. The trainer stepped out of a shadow not five feet from Dawn, scaring the coordinator and her Pokémon. "Relax, I shot you with a Dark Void five years ago. If I really wanted to hurt you, would I make myself known?" he asked humorously.

"Pip piplup!" Piplup shouted.

"Oh come on, that's not nice." Andre chuckled darkly. "And here I was going to offer you a deal."

"Please, just leave us alone." Dawn begged. "If Oak finds out I talked to you.."

"He won't be able to do anything to your mother." Andre interjected, watching the dumbfounded look on the bluenette's face spread. "It didn't add up that you would be one of the Sell-outs, so I asked a friend to look into your relatives." the black-clad boy explained.

"Vul vulpix." Tails muttered.

"So not the time!" Andre snapped, blushing slightly before collecting himself. Turning back to his audience, he continued, "I took steps to secure her life-support until I can arrange something more permanent. She's safely out of Oak's grasp."

"Yeah, for now." Dawn spat. "Oak will find a way to get her, just watch."

"While watching is what I'm good at, I'm afraid your wrong." Andre countered. "I just need to get into contact with a friend of mine and send her to Sinnho. She has the...skills to get your mother up and about, and I can secure her safety from there."

Dawn's hands had found their way to her mouth. "Y-you can do all that?" she asked. Andre nodded. "I'm free?" she asked, barely daring to hope. With a smile, Andre nodded again. Dawn tackled him in a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she cried happily. Andre just rolled his eyes and returned the embrace.

"And don't worry, Oak will get his." the black-clad boy whispered into his new ally's ear.

 _ **And done! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought, but flames will still be responded to with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and maybe Tails' Flamethrower if I'm in a really bad mood. ;p**_


	8. Forgiveness in time for fun!

_**Yeah, I noticed things were getting off track even for my plans so I'm aiming to fix that right now. Thanks for confirming I'm not just crazy for thinking that.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ash walked through the halls with his friends close behind. "What do you think Andre needs us for?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure." Clemont replied. "All he said was come to his office since he had something important to tell us."

Ash knocked on the door and heard the call to enter. Both he and Serena pushed the door open to be greeted with a surprising, and mostly unwelcome, sight. "What's she doing here?" Ash demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Dawn.

"Before I answer that, I want to ask you a question Ash. All of you can think on this if you want." Andre replied evenly, waiting for reactions. When no one seemed to be ready to put Dawn in an early grave he continued, "Let's say someone close to you was in an accident that left them on life support and you couldn't keep up with the bills. You're presented with two options. One, you do what the presenter says and the bills are paid to keep your loved one alive. Two, the presenter uses his influence to make the life support vanish. My question is, what would you do in that situation?"

Serena, the Lumiose siblings, Brock, and Paul all realized what Andre was saying. Alain and Ash took a moment before the latter responded. "I'd do whatever it took to save my loved ones." he finally admitted. Looking to Dawn, he asked, "Your mom?"

Dawn stood and nodded, her eyes beginning to mist. "I'm so sorry, Ash. I never wanted to hurt you, but my mom needed me." she said, slowly advancing on her former-friend. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." she repeated.

Ash brushed by Serena and wrapped Dawn in a hug. "No, I'm sorry for not finding out why you did it. Had I been in your situation, I don't know if I'd have done it differently." he whispered in her ear. That statement broke her as Dawn cried into Ash's shoulder.

Everyone just stood there, waiting for the coordinator's tears to dry. After a few minutes, Andre spoke again. "Well, in light of recent events, I think it's safe to say we can take her off the hit list?" he asked casually. Everyone responded with an affirmative and the black-clad boy smiled. "Good. Now tomorrow, as I'm sure everyone is aware, is a resting day for everyone in the tournament. I just got word that the new ride on Resort Island is up and running."

"Resort Island?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know huh?" Ash realized. "Well the Paradise Archipelago has six major islands. The first is the Black Island, where we are now. There's Research Island, which is where a lot of scientists stay to study the Pokémon and plant life. Then there's Resort Island, basically the place everyone goes around here to relax and have some fun." Ash explained.

Serena took over from there. "Next up is Dungeon Island. That's where a lot of trainers and Pokémon go to test their skills and get treasures. The catch is that no two dungeon trips are alike, the areas always changing. Some of the scientists on Research Island are trying to figure out why that is. Anyway, the fifth Island is Tradewinds Island, where the Archipelago does all it's trading with the other regions."

"And what about the sixth?" Dawn asked. Everyone grew quiet and she wondered if she had asked something forbidden.

"The sixth is Vault Island." Andre explained. "It's where we keep very dangerous things locked away. It's also the one you can see from the balcony behind me." he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Dawn looked to see a giant tower maybe a stone's throw away from the edge of the island. She shivered at the thought of what could be locked in there. "That's the one place no one is allowed to go under any circumstances baring the Vault's breaching."

"I understand, no going to Vault Island." Dawn assured.

"Good." Andre smiled, the friendly nature returning to the room. "Now, Resort Island is filled with fun rides, games, and Ash's personal favorite, great food stalls." Everyone laughed at the jab taken at the ravenette trainer. "Why don't you all head over tomorrow? I think you have some catching up to do."

"Sounds great!" Ash cheered.

" _Agreed!"_ Pikachu added.

"Oh, and before I forget." Andre said, pulling a drawer open and pulling out a necklace. "Dawn, you may want this. The others will explain what it's for." he said, handing the trinket over to the blunette. "Now everyone get out of here! You have a trip to plan." Everyone but Andre and Tails vacated the room.

...

The next day, Ash's group was on the ferry to Resort Island. They were all laughing as they shared stories of their adventures over the last five years and beyond. "Did Ash really do that?" Dawn gasped out between laughs.

"You should have seen it! I was so scared I wouldn't see him again!" Serena replied, slipping her hand into her boyfriend's. "But when I did, I made sure to tell him how I really felt."

"AWWW!" both Bonnie and Dawn cooed as Ash and Serena shared a smile.

"Me next, me next!" Bonnie cheered. Suddenly the whistle blew, signaling their approach at the dock. "Aw. I wanted to tell a story." the blonde teen pouted.

"You can share later." Clemont assured his sister. The group departed as they continued talking, none noticing the figure watching them go.

...

May stretched as she entered the park. "Man, am I glad this place exists right now!" she sighed.

Gary nodded as he joined her. "No kidding. With everything that's been going on we really needed this." he agreed.

"And why did you drag me along?" Iris asked angrily, stalking up to them. "This is more Misty or Cilan's thing. I should be on Dungeon Island."

"Axew ew!" Axew added, popping out of his trainer's poufy hair.

"We put it to a vote and Resort Island won. Besides, you may enjoy some of the stuff here, Iris." Cilan reminded, walking past her.

"Although I'm not sure the loser squad should have gotten a vote." Barry added. Both Cilan and Misty flinched at the slight as the blonde Sinnho native smirked at them.

"Guys, look who else is here." Gary called, pointing his thumb at Ash's group. Gary's group bristled as they saw a familiar head of blue hair with them. "Guess we need to talk to Gramps later." he said with a dark chuckle from all but May, who was more focused on a certain young ravenette standing a little close to a certain bratty blonde. "Come on, let's follow them." Gary ordered, leading his group.

...

"Guys," Max warned.

"I saw them." Paul replied, placing a hand on Electivire's pokeball. "Just ignore them until they cause a problem." he suggested.

"Roller coaster first?" Serena asked, pointing to the nearby attraction. Everyone agreed and ran for the coaster, Clemont of course behind the rest.

"Five years and I'm still the slowest in the gang." the blonde inventor groaned.

Everyone was soon boarding the coaster taking things in pairs. Ash and Serena were together, behind them it was Max and Bonnie, Paul and Dawn, then Alain and Celmont, and finally Brock and Sawyer to finish off the coaster seating. As the coaster climbed the first incline, hands found each other, anxious looks were cast toward the ground, and as the coaster fell, everyone minus Paul screamed in a mixture of fear and delight.

The day went almost without incident. Ash and Max won a plushie for Serena and Bonnie respectively while Dawn was trying to get some sort of conversation out of Paul.

"Hey, where did Alain go?" Clemont asked, looking around for their missing friend.

"I saw him with some girl with a Quilladin a little while ago." Paul informed.

"Marin." the Kalos group guessed with a humorous eye roll.

"I forgot she was due to arrive today." Sawyer chuckled. "Well, we won't see him any time soon now."

"Hey losers." came a very familiar and equally unwelcome voice. Hands came to rest on pokeballs as Ash's group turned to confront the Sell-Outs. "What's happening?" Gary asked.

"Leave us alone, Gary. We don't need you ruining our day." Ash spat in reply, his vengeful side beginning to surface.

"Hey, calm down Ashy-boy. We're just seeing how our competition is doing." the brunette replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well we're doing just fine. Now we're going to go this way." Brock snapped.

"Hey Dawn, how's your mom doing?" Barry asked, snickering.

"Thanks to Andre, she's doing just fine, thanks." Dawn retorted, turning on her heel and walking off. The two groups separated, leaving only the Maple siblings in the area.

"Max, listen." May began, her tone slightly pleading.

"Unless Oak was threatening Mom and Dad, I don't want to hear it." Max replied, waiting for his sister's reply. May could only hang her head and turn away. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Max hissed, turning to catch up with his friends.

 _I really screwed up._ May realized, finding her way back to Gary's group.

…

 _"Well that was annoying."_ Pikachu declared. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Hey, where's Max?" Bonnie asked, looking around the immediate area.

"Hey, sorry!" Max called, walking toward the group. "Ran into Alain and I have to say, he can sure pick em." he explained. The rest chuckled, a few making mental notes to tease the mega-evolution trainer later. It was a few hours and lots of games and rides later, as well as a few snack stops, but eventually everyone found their way back to the ferry by the end of the day.

"Thanks for letting me come, you guys." Dawn said on the way back, catching everyone by surprise as the blunette hadn't spoken much on the trip home. "I know I don't deserve any of you treating me so nicely after what I did, no matter the reason, but I'm glad we had this."

"What do you mean, Dawn?" Ash asked, confusion all over his features. "Like I told you before, I would have done the same thing. The important thing is you're back on our side because you really want to be. That's why we can start over." Dawn smiled at Ash's words and nodded as the group headed back to the Black Island."

 _ **There. That was my best foot forward, all out fluff, and character development attempt. Everything went more or less how I wanted it to, so what do you guys think of Ash's gang just getting to have some fun. If you guys like it, I may be persuaded to make more as the story progresses. Well, now it's just a simple matter of how will Dawn's turning to Ash's side affect the group? And will May follow behind? The answers to come, as the journey continues.**_


	9. An enemy's ambition

_**Well, attention will probably be divided between this and Illya's Restart simply because the plot bunny won't leave me be on either.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andre smiled as the boat left the harbor for Resort Island. Turning back toward the castle, he glanced at Tails in her usual spot. "So, favorite to make it to the finals?" he asked casually.

 _"For the battles, Ash. He's worked too hard for him not to make it up to you."_ the vulpix replied. _"For the contests? I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that."_

Andre could only roll his eyes. "How could I forget? She works with your kindred spirit after all. Cress is bound to win the whole thing, or at the very least give her opponent,"

 _"Dawn or Serena, let's be honest."_ Tails interjected.

"a run for their money." the black-clad trainer finished, ignoring his friend's interruption. "Come on, Becky wanted to see us."

 _"Yeah,_ Rebecca _wants to see_ us." Tails giggled.

"Shut up."

...

Rebecca typed away on her computer, not even turning when she heard the door to her lab open or Falcros stirred to see the visitors. "You need to see this." she called behind her. She felt more than saw or heard Andre move next to her. The boy never made noise when he moved. "These readings off the monitors, don't they look familiar?" she asked, pointing to the waving line.

"Maria." Andre determined. "Think she's looking for _her?_ "

 _"Why else would she come?"_ Falcros asked sarcastically. _"Luckily, the Vault Island should serve its purpose to keep her away from her goal."_

"Agreed, but there's no guarantee she won't try something. See if you can get her on any of the cameras." Andre instructed, turning.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rebecca asked.

"Hunting. I'll be back before Ash and the group." the black-clad boy replied, the only indication he left the room the closing of the door.

...

He could sense her. Maria was below him on Resort Island. "Take us down, Frozen." Andre ordered his ice dragon. Frozen landed on the Flying Pokémon platform before he was recalled, Andre looking toward the relaxing area of the Archipelago. "Shall we?" he asked.

 _"Let's."_ Tails replied as the two melded into the shadows.

It was a good hour before they found anything of interest. "Hey Alain!" he heard someone call from the crowd. Andre and Tails looked around before seeing the stoic Mega Evolution trainer approached by a shorter girl with a quilladin in tow.

"Marin, you arrived safely I see." Alain greeted with a ghost of a smile. Andre rolled his eyes and moved in the opposite direction of the pair.

That was when he ran into the rest of Ash's group. Well, not ran into them so much as spotted them.

"I forgot she was due to arrive today." Sawyer chuckled. "Well, we won't see him any time soon now."

"Hey losers." came a very familiar and equally unwelcome voice.

"Sell-Outs." the black clad boy hissed, an orb of darkness appearing in his hand. He wouldn't use it unless they caused trouble, but if they did all bets were off.

Hands came to rest on pokeballs as Ash's group turned to confront the Sell-Outs. "What's happening?" Gary asked.

"Leave us alone, Gary. We don't need you ruining our day." Ash spat in reply, his vengeful side beginning to surface.

"Hey, calm down Ashy-boy. We're just seeing how our competition is doing." the brunette replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well we're doing just fine. Now we're going to go this way." Brock snapped.

"Hey Dawn, how's your mom doing?" Barry asked, snickering.

"Thanks to Andre, she's doing just fine, thanks." Dawn retorted, turning on her heel and walking off. The two groups separated, leaving only the Maple siblings in the area.

"Max, listen." May began, her tone slightly pleading.

"Unless Oak was threatening Mom and Dad, I don't want to hear it." Max replied, waiting for his sister's reply. May could only hang her head and turn away. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Max hissed, turning to catch up with his friends.

Andre took notice of May's dejected look before sensing it. The familiar feeling of one like him. "Maria." Andre whispered, following the feeling until he saw a pinkette followed closely (yet surprisingly discreetly) by three Malamar. "What are you doing in my territory, little one?" he asked, making himself known.

The pinkette giggled as she turned. "You're actually asking that? You know full well shy we're here." she chirped.

"You'll never find her Maria. You know that, right?" Andre asked, folding his arms.

Maria giggled again. "Of course we will. Your seals can't keep her from me forever."

 _"And with her aid we will bring about our perfect world."_ came the malicious voice from the shadows behind the girl. One of the Malamar "stepped" into clear view.

"You know I won't let you do that, Hypnos. Not even if you found her." Andre argued. "And how do you intend to even seek her out? These islands are crawling with my Defenders and they all know your face," he smirked as he turned and finished, "You pathetic little mew."

"Aura Sphere!" Maria snapped, flinging a ball of energy at the boy. Andre smirked before slipping into the shadows, the attack missing by a mile and the target vanishing without a trace.

...

Andre landed in the castle courtyard and recalled Frozen with a sigh. "Good thing I had that trick up my sleeve or that would have sucked." he muttered. Tails nodded before her ears twitched. "What's up?"

 _"Thought I heard Falcros. I was wrong."_ the vulpix replied with a shrug. Hopping off her trainer's shoulder, she said, _"Come on. I wanna see if Ash's group is back."_

"You mean you want to see if Pancham is back." Andre teased as he followed his friend.

 _ **And done! What could possibly be going on with this Maria girl? Who's she after? Well, if you've read Paradise Defenders you probably know already, but that's besides the point! Next up is back to the tournament and some afterparty type stuff going on. Hope to see you next time, as the journey continues!**_


	10. Back to the show! Paul's got girlfriend?

_**At least two battles going on in this chapter, and a bit of contest/performance action unless I get stumped. Hope you all enjoy.**_

 ** _Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos_**!

Ash walked down the hall, aiming for Bonnie's battle since his was in the same field right after. He couldn't shake the events of the previous day from his head. He had been having such a great time with his friends and the Sell-Outs had to come and almost ruin it. Of course, he was pretty sure the whole castle had heard when Serena had tried to help him forget. What could he say? The girl was a screamer.

He arrived at the field and looked at the board. The matches had been upgraded to three-on-three and by the look of the board, Bonnie's opponent was down to her last Pokémon while the blonde Kalos native still had one in reserve. "Alright Dedenne, thundershock!" Bonnie ordered, her electric-and-fairy-type leaping into the air and rubbing his cheeks before electricity began flowing toward the enemy's ryhorn.

"Looks like Bonnie has just about wrapped this up." Ash chuckled, taking a seat near the exit.

"Ryhorn, now's your chance!" the opponent called. The attack struck the rock-and-ground-type but didn't seem to affect it. "Use Earthquake!"

Ryhorn stomped and the ground shook, knocking Dedenne off balance and sending him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Dedenne is unable to battle, Ryhorn wins!" James declared.

"Thanks for all your help Dedenne. Take a nice rest." Bonnie sighed, pulling a pokeball and recalling him. The blonde looked at her bag, where a green head with a single eye looked back at her. "You ready?"

The creature nodded as it hopped onto the stadium. The crowd erupted into laughter. "What's that little thing gonna do?" someone asked.

"Seems like she's given up if she's calling something like that into battle." someone else agreed. Ash could only smirk as he leaned back to watch the slaughter.

"Alright Squishy, let's go!" Bonnie called. Squishy began glowing, and anyone who's a true fan of this series can tell you what happens next. The small creature began growing until he was a sixteen foot snake-creature as green beams of light came from the sky. "Dragon Breath!" Bonnie ordered.

Squishy let out a burst of draconic energy that struck Ryhorn, knocking it out instantly.

"Ryhorn is unable to battle, Squishy is the winner! Which means the victory goes to Bonnie!"

Squishy's cells dispersed as he hopped into his pocket on Bonnie's bag. "No way can she use a legendary like a freaking Zygarde!" the other trainer snapped.

"Young lady, if you look at the rules it expressly permits use of such Pokémon if a trainer has one." James replied easily.

Ash smirked as he remembered when Andre had informed the gang of _that_ particular rule. It was no secret the black clad boy had at least one on his own team, and Bonnie had found Squishy almost as soon as she had set out on her journey(though she insists he found her), and as for Ash himself... he rubbed the Friend Ball around his neck with a smile, wondering how things were going for everyone else.

…

Clemont sighed as he was declared the winner. "You did great Luxray." the inventor praised his partner.

 _"Thanks."_ he replied before Clemont recalled him.

"I wonder how Bonnie's doing." he wondered, making for the front foyer. Andre had decided in an effort of fairness, the trainers still in the tournament would be posted on the bulletin board in the front. He reached the electronic bulletin and looked around. "There's Paul, no surprise." he muttered. It was true, everyone struggled battling Paul. "Gary and Barry, not too interested in them." he added. "Ah, here it is! Looks like Bonnie won. I guess it's no surprise, she has a great gym leader as a big brother." he chuckled.

"Can't be that good if you lost to a weakling like Ash." Clemont whipped around to see Gary approaching with Barry in tow, both looking rather smug with a nervous May just behind them.

Clemont snorted and turned, looking over the board to see if... yup. There were Alain and Andre's names along with all the other winners. Seeing all he needed, he left without a single word to the Sell-Outs. He would let his skills do the talking.

...

Andre stormed to Rebecca's lab, entering before the sliding doors could completely open. "We've got a problem." he stated.

"Maria's here?" Rebecca guessed.

"Yeah, and you know why she'd come to the one place she's public enemy number one. She's after our little prisoner." Andre huffed before sitting in the chair next to his friend. "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

 _"Call the Defenders together, form a hunting party for the little mew."_ Falcros suggested.

 _"She'd slip away before anyone noticed. There's a reason we haven't been able to find her before now."_ Tails retorted. " _We'll have to just watch and wait. Let's just hope the Vault holds up to its purpose."_ the vulpix sighed as she slumped on her trainer's shoulder.

"Speaking of the Defenders, has there been a report on our guests?" Andre asked, thinking of his promise.

Rebecca nodded. "She's getting Dawn's mom and bringing her here for her special treatment. Think she'll take a look at Cera while she's here?"

"Paul would certainly appreciate it." Andre replied with a smirk.

...

"Hey Paul!" Dawn called, attempting to catch up with the purplette.

Paul turned to see the coordinator approaching and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked dryly.

 _Well, dry is better than venomous._ Dawn thought. "I was wondering if you'd come watch my performance. It's gonna be starting soon." she replied, rubbing her hands together and looking away.

"Sorry Dawn, but I have a prior commitment." he said, actually sounding sorry. "Maybe I'll catch it on the tv. This whole thing _is_ being broadcast worldwide." he added, muttering something Dawn didn't hear.

"Oh," Dawn sighed, downcast. Putting on a smile, she replied, "Well, that's okay I guess. Maybe next time?"

Paul couldn't help smirking at Dawn's enthusiasm. "Maybe." he agreed. Dawn beamed and waved before heading toward the contest/showcase hall. Paul, for his part, just shook his head and continued on his way.

...

"So he's not coming, huh?" Serena sighed, feeling for the bluenette as she told her of the encounter with Paul.

"He's probably visiting Cera again." Bonnie inserted casually, leaning back in her seat.

"Cera?" Dawn wondered.

Bonnie got the mischievous grin she was known so well for as she leaned toward Dawn conspiratorially. "Cera's Paul's girlfriend." she whispered.

"PAUL HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" Dawn practically shrieked. both the room's other occupants covered their ears for a moment before risking putting their hands down. "How did that purple ice cube get a girl?"

 _"Well, to be fair he has loosened up a bit since you've seen him last."_ Dedenne said, causing Dawn to jump as she still wasn't used to hearing Pokémon speaking English. _"But everyone was surprised as you are right now when they became official. Should have seen it coming, with how they were practically inseparable by the end of the first year they met."_

Serena saw Dawn slump. _Don't tell me._ the honey-blonde thought. "Dawn, I may be reading too much into this, but do you have a crush on Paul?" Dawn sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm sorry you missed your chance but there's not much you can do about it now."

The bluenette stood and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I really did miss my chance. But hey, I lost him that day even if he knows the truth about it now." she sighed before perking up. "Hey, no need to worry! I'm sure there's someone out there for me!"

"That's the spirit!" Serena cheered.

"I could help you if you want." Bonnie offered, still smirking.

 _ **And done! Wow, this was a piss-poor chapter that jumped around way too much. I think I'm gonna be taking a short break from this to get my thoughts for it back in order, but reviews are still welcome. So, what did you all think? Was Paul of all people getting a girlfriend a shock? Even more that it wasn't Dawn? Let it be known I have no issue with that particular ship, in fact I actually find it rather interesting, but with circumstnces being what they were you can understand why I wouldn't pair them. Don't worry, you'll meet Cera soon enough, though some of you may not like what you see. I'd say more but...spoilers! Well, let me know what you thought of this chapter and see what happens next in the tournament as the journey continues.**_


	11. Enjoying company and keeping promises

_**Well, I think I have a decent idea now so tell me what you think of this attempt. And for the last guest reviewer, I realized I haven't done a lot on that so I'll be trying to get back to it Kinda hard giving all of Ash's gang, Andre and Rebecca, and the Sell-Outs screentime though. Freaking tedious.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ash watched the performer do her routine, feeling rather bored. Sure, he usually found the event interesting at the least, but compared to Serena's skills, this girl's performance was lack-luster. Looking to Jessie and the other judges, they agreed. The crowd clapped when the girl finished, and Dawn was up next. "Finally." the ravenette muttered. He may not trust the blunette completely yet, but even a contest-hater could tell Dawn was a great performer.

"Hey Ash." a familiar voice called from next to him. Ash turned to see Serena taking a seat next to him. "How was the last one?"

"She was a bit inexperienced, and it really showed." Ash replied dismissively, draping his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. "How's Dawn doing?"

Serena giggled. "Well, after a little girl talk, Cera came up." she replied. Ash gave her a questioning look and she continued, "Well, she was a little bummed that Paul wasn't going to watch her performance, but when Bonnie guessed where he was going we started talking about her a little."

"Did you mention anything particular about her?" Ash asked warily, hoping his girlfriend hadn't let anything troublesome slip.

"Never came up." Serena giggled. "But that might be because Bonnie and I just mesh well with her. It's actually hard to remember she used to be on the other side sometimes. I know I forget anytime we're talking."

"That's good." Ash responded, a little surprised he meant it as he shared a quick kiss with the honey-blonde. He wanted to trust Dawn, she had just been looking out for her mother after all, and the thought that Serena was getting along with her somehow helped that desire to trust.

...

Dawn inhaled as she began walking onto the stage. She was nervous, there was no denying it. This was the first time in years Ash was in her corner for one and for two the thought of her mother still weighed heavily on her thoughts despite Andre's promise. "Hey Dawn." a voice came from behind her. Dawn turned, expecting to see the brunette coordinator she used to work with sneering at her, but instead saw a familiar head of red hair, sunglasses propped and a Glameow sitting on the girl's shoulder. "Heard you came back to the good guys."

"Zoey!" Dawn gasped, throwing her arms around her rival. "It's so great to see you, it's been ages."

Zoey chuckled as she returned the embrace. "Well, since one of Andre's Defenders is a personal friend of mine, I have to admit it was kinda on purpose." she replied sheepishly. "We need to catch up later, but know Ash and the others told me about why you turned. And I don't blame you for acting the way you did."

Dawn released the redhead and smiled sadly. "Yeah. I felt awful but I couldn't see any way out, you know?" she asked. Zoey nodded and both heard the blunette's name called. "Gotta go, catch you later!" Dawn said quickly, stepping onto the stage.

...

"She's good." Serena whispered, her breath tickling Ash's ear.

Ash smiled as Dawn gave the order for Piplup to use his spinning bubblebeam before Pachirisu used it's discharge to turn the bubbles into brilliant displays of water and electricity before they burst, causing the sparkles to envelope the cheering crowd. For an added effect, Piplup used Drill Peck to gain a decent height before using whirlpool. Pachirisu fired Sweet Kiss, the whirlpool making hearts fly everywhere and Dawn called for a wrap-up. Piplup fired bubblebeam into the still spinning whirlpool, causing bubbles to fly out again with Pachirisu firing Spark to make another glittery fountain fall over the crowd. Both Pokémon landed on either side of their trainer, all three giving a bow.

Dawn smiled as the crowd cheered at her performance, but the happiest she felt was when she saw Ash and Serena cheering with just as much vigor as all the others. She couldn't help wondering if maybe things could go back to how they were in Sinho with her friends.

...

Standing at the docks, Andre was waiting for his personal ship. "They should have been here by now." he stated coldly.

 _"There was that storm Nishita told us about."_ Tails pointed out, perched in the same spot as always. _"Besides, they needed to stop in Alola. We need Sekui's powers if we're gonna make good on our promises."_

Andre sighed. "Yeah, I know." he admitted. "Just worried is all. Maria and the Trio are still out there. They'd target the ship just to screw with me." The conversation died when a ship came into view.

Coming in faster was a Staraptor with a boy on her back, waving. "Hey boss!" he greeted, landing next to the black-clad boy.

"Nishita." Andre greeted the brunette trainer. "Did you encounter any problems on the way?" he asked.

Nishita shook his head. "Other than the storm, things went smoothly. Sekui is looking over Johanna right now, doing what she can to keep her stable."

Andre nodded. _Good, with that death machine of a Primarina she has nothing is getting through._ he thought, watching the ship come in. He glanced at Nishita's eager gaze. "She's in the performance hall. If you hurry you should catch her routine." the black-clad boy sighed. The dock instantly got emptier by one trainer and Pokémon. "I swear he wasn't a hallucination." the joke came before he could stop it and both he and Tails laughed as the ship finished docking.

..Two hours later..

"Food's almost ready." Brock said, reaching for the tongs. Ash and co had decided to have a barbecue in one of the empty courtyards that littered the castle grounds to celebrate everyone advancing in their individual events.

"Great, I'm starving!" was Ash's reply, drawing a laugh from Dawn. "What's so funny?" he asked indignantly.

"You haven't changed in one aspect at least, have you?" she replied. Ash opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach spoke up first as it grumbled.

 _"She pegged you there, Ash."_ Pikachu chuckled.

"Traitor!" Ash feigned hurt and soon everyone was laughing, sans Paul but was that really a surprise? After everyone had calmed down, Ash smiled. "It feels nice to be with everyone like old times." he sighed. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Dawn, Paul, you got a second?" Andre asked, appearing from the shadows.

Dawn jumped at the boy's sudden appearance, but everyone else seemed unfazed. _Must be because they're used to it._ she determined. "What's up?" she asked aloud.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know your mother has arrived safely and is being cared for by one of my best." Andre replied with a smile. Dawn's expression was a mix of joy and worry and the black-clad trainer sighed. "She's also got a few Pokémon that could give me a run for my money so you don't have to worry about her safety." he added. Worry was replaced with relief and Andre turned to the "Purple Ice Cube" as everyone in the Archipelago knew him. "And you should know that she took a look at Cera."

Dawn then witnessed what she was sure was a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. Paul's face screamed hopeful excitement. "Is she?" he asked, barely daring to hope.

Andre's smile grew as he nodded. "She's awake and asking for you. I suggest you not keep a lady waiting." he confirmed.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." was all the purplette said before running into the castle.

"Well, I've said what I want." Andre shrugged before sniffing the air. "Ooh, are Brock and Clemont cooking hot dogs?" he asked. That was how Andre joined the feast.

Dawn looked around at the smiles of all her friends old and new. "Someone care to explain what that was about?" she asked.

"Cera's been in a bit of a coma for the past year or so." Serena explained. "Paul never lost hope she'd wake up and he spent every spare moment by her side. He's probably moving so fast the momentum alone will carry him to the sick bay."

"That sounds about right." Ash chuckled. "Had you told me three years ago Paul would move that fast for anyone I would laugh at you, but he's probably there by now."

Dawn smiled, but there was a tinge of sadness. _He must really love her to give his personality a 180 like that._ she thought, remembering the joy on the usually stoic trainer's face before he left in a puff of smoke.

...

Paul ran to the sick bay, barely slowing as he threw the door open, startling the tanned blonde and her Primarina. "Hi Sekui, Puka." Paul greeted quickly before looking to the bed he had spent most of his free time beside the past year. There, sitting up and smiling at him, was his beloved girlfriend Cera, awake for the first time in a year.

 _ **And done. I have a pretty good idea of how the next few chapters are going to go, and don't worry you'll officially meet Cera in either the next chapter or the one after. Well, I guess this is the part where I ask you to leave a review telling me what you thought, and asking if you think I should show more Zoey and if so how much. She was my favorite rival right up there next to Paul for Sinho so I had to at least give her something in this. Well, be ready for more action as the journey continues.**_


	12. Paul vs Stephan! Enter Cera

_**Warning: If you don't like the idea of TrainerxPokemon romances, stop now and save yourself some trouble because this chapter will contain it and so will other chapters out of a bit of necessity. Now! Who's ready to get this underway?**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Serena sat next to Ash, leaning on his shoulder as James took his place in the referee box. "Paul is battling in this one, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's actually battling a friend I made in Unova. Stephan is a pretty good trainer, which means Paul could actually have a tough battle ahead." Ash confirmed.

"Unless a certain coma patient lends a hand." Bonnie joked, earning a laugh from everyone but Andre, who only smirked, and Dawn, who was just lost.

...

In the locker room, Paul pulled his things together. "Ash said this guy Stephan is tough. We'll need to watch our backs." he looked at his Pokémon, who all nodded before he recalled them, leaving a single Gardevoir. "You ready?" he asked.

 _"Always."_ was her reply. Trainer and Pokémon stepped into the stadium, taking his place in the trainer box and looking at his opponent.

Stephan is a muscular lad, with crimson hair and blue eyes. Stephan wears a red tank with a blue stripe, a pair of green shorts and red shoes. "So you're the rival Ash said was his hardest ever, huh?" he asked. Paul smirked as he nodded. "Well, let's hope you live up to the hype."

James began speaking. "Alright, here's how this is going to go. The battle Between Stephen-"

"It's Stephan!" the redhead shouted angrily.

"And Paul will now begin. Each Trainer will use three Pokémon and the match is over when all three are unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed at any time and I have been told that each victory on either side will be followed by a five minute intermission to heal your Pokémon and strategize. Do you have any questions?"

"Just to clarify," Paul questioned, "once one of us wins an individual battle, we'll both have five minutes to heal our Pokémon and make a plan for the next Pokémon to come out until the match finishes. That sound about right?" he asked.

"That is correct. Anything else?" Neither trainer had anything else so James continued. "Alright then please send out your first Pokémon."

"Zebstrika, let's go!" Stephan called, the electric-type zebra Pokémon appearing with a bellow.

"Froslass, standby for battle!" Paul shouted, throwing the pokeball to reveal his ice-and-ghost type staring down her opponent.

"Battle Begin!" James declared.

"Froslass, use Hail!" Paul ordered immediately. Froslass held her arms up and the hail began falling soon after. "Alright, now use Ice Shard." From inside the hailstorm, Ice flew out and smashed into Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika!" Stephan called in worry. His Pokémon shook but remained standing. "Alright, use Double-Edge!" he commanded. Paul just smirked as the attack passed right through Froslass. "What the?"

"Didn't you know?" Paul taunted, "Froslass are ghost and ice types."

"Then we'll just have to turn up the heat." Stephan declared, pumping his fist. "Alright Flame Charge!" he ordered, Zebstrika stomping to create a dust cloud before dashing out of it, flames surrounding him as he charged into the hailstorm. Paul smirked again as Froslass vanished inside the storm.

"Gonna have to try harder than that to find Froslass." Paul called. "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Zebstrika gat out of there!" Stephan ordered.

" _Too slow."_ Froslass giggled, shooting Zebstrika with the powerful beam, knocking him out.

"Zebstrkia is unable to battle, Froslass wins!" James declared.

...

Ash rolled his eyes. "That wasn't even a fair fight." he commented.

"No kidding," Brock agreed. "Paul's Froslass had a clear advantage from the start, and with Hail chipping away at Zebstrika's endurance it really wasn't a contest."

...

"Alright Liepard, Let's go!" Stephan called, his leopard-like Pokémon appearing.

Froslass came to Paul's side. _"What's the plan?"_ she asked.

"I'd prefer to keep you in, just so we can still take advantage of the hail." Paul replied. "Your Snow Cloak should be enough to keep Liepard at bay, but keep your guard up." Froslass nodded before vanishing into the hail.

On the other side of the field, Stephan rubbed under his Pokémon's chin. "Alright, you have the type advantage here, so let's take advantage of that." he encouraged. Liepard mewled at his trainer's attention before turning to the battle.

"Alright, Battle Resume!" James declared after a few more seconds.

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball." The ball of ghostly energy came toward Liepard.

Unfortunately for Paul, they saw it. "Dodge and fire Shadow Balls into the hail rapid-fire!" Stephan ordered.

"Froslass, evasive maneuvers!" Paul ordered.

Froslass did her best, but the shots came too fast and multiple Shadow Balls struck her, knocking her out as the Hail came to a stop.

"Froslass is unable to battle, Liepard wins!" James declared.

"Good job Froslass, return." Paul said mildly. He placed the pokeball on his belt before withdrawing another one. "Weavile, standby for battle!" the sharp-claw Pokémon appeared with a smug look and crossed arms. "Watch yourself, this guy's just as reckless as his trainer." he told his Pokémon. Weavile nodded without taking its eyes off its opponent.

"Good going, Liepard, let's bring it home with this one too." Stephan praised, earning a pleased nod from his Pokémon.

"Battle Resume!" James declared.

"Use Swords Dance!" Paul ordered, Weavile surrounding itself with the phantasmal swords and raising its attack. "Now use Metal Claw."

"Don't give it the chance, Liepard! Shadow Ball!" Stephan countered, his Pokémon launching the blast of ghostly energy at the charging Weavile. The attack struck the sharp-claw Pokémon but it continued charging and struck, causing Liepard to let out a pained yowl. "Don't just take it, use Shadow Claw!" Stephan ordered. Liepard gritted his teeth and called on the power needed, slashing at Weavile.

The ice-and-dark type leaped out of the way. "Alright, Blizzard!" Paul ordered. Weavile opened its mouth and breathed out a huge snowstorm, knocking Liepard out.

"Liepard is unable to battle, Weavile wins it!" James declared.

"Alright Sawk, let's go!" Stephan called after recalling his fallen friend. The blue-skinned fighting-type appeared with a stoic face as he took his battle position.

Weavile retreated to Paul. _"Not gonna lie boss, I don't think I can beat that thing."_ it admitted.

"I agree. Even with the potions and eithers I have, I don't think you'd be much of a match for him." Paul sighed. "Great, now what? Should I use Ninjask?"

 _"Or I could kick that Sawk's ass into next week."_ Came the familiar voice of the Gardevoir standing next to him.

"You sure? You did just wake up from a coma." Paul asked, one hand on Weavile's pokeball.

" _Careful, that almost sounded like you were worried about me."_ the embrace Pokémon giggled as she stepped forward.

"Alright then." Paul decided. "Weavile, return." the ice-and-dark type vanished in a flash of light. "Cera, standby for battle!"

...

"Game over." Bonnie sighed.

 _"Yeah, Cera will tear Sawk apart."_ Dedenne agreed.

"Wait, _that's_ Cera?" Dawn asked, pointing at the psychic-and-fairy type taking a battle stance.

Andre chuckled. "That's right, you didn't know." he recalled. "To answer your question, yes Dawn. That is Cera, Paul's girlfriend." He had to admit, he enjoyed Dawn's astonished and incoherent words and expressions.

...

Despite the type disadvantage, Stephan could only smirk. "Well this will be interesting. Keep an eye out, Sawk." he called to his Pokémon. Sawk grunted in reply.

"Battle Resume!" James declared. _Not that this is going to be much of a battle._ he mentally added.

"Use Bulk Up!" Stephan ordered. Sawk began flexing, his aura intensifying.

 _Cera, you can blow that thing away in one shot. Moonblast!_ Paul ordered.

Cera smirked as she gathered the energy in her hands before launching it at the flexing Karate Pokémon. " _Bye-bye."_ she taunted.

"Dodge it and use Low Sweep!" Stephan ordered. Sawk seemingly vanished before appearing in front of his opponent, attempting to sweep his opponent's legs.

Cera didn't wait for Paul's order as she teleported away reappearing a few feet back. " _Where are you hitting? I'm over here?"_ she asked innocently.

 _Don't give him a chance to recover. Use Psychic._ Paul's voice came in her head again. Cera's crimson eyes began glowing blue as Sawk was lifted and thrown. _Now end it with Focus Blast._ Cera gathered the energy in her hands again before firing at the still airborn fighting-type, slamming into and knocking him out.

"Sawk is unable to battle! Cera wins, which means the match goes to Paul!" James declared.

Paul ignored the crowd's cheers and walked up to Cera. "Feeling okay?" he asked.

" _Fine. I actually feel like I could go another ten rounds."_ she replied.

Stephan recalled Sawk before approaching Paul. "That was a great battle." he complimented. "But I am curious, why did you never give her any commands?"

Both trainer and Pokémon smirked and Cera was the one to respond. " _Who said he didn't give me any orders?"_ she asked.

Stephan startled before laughing. "Not bad! I wasn't expecting Telepathy." he admitted, putting his hand out. Paul glanced at it before sighing and shaking it. "Hope to battle you again sometime."

"I am here all the time." Paul replied with a shrug, leaving the stadium hand-in-hand with Cera.

Up in the stands, Dawn was still spouting incoherently.

 _ **And done. Don't say I didn't warn you about the TrainerxPokemon thing, but what do people think? By the time most of you have read this, I'll have started writing the backstory for these two as well as the trip to Unova mentioned in an earlier chapter. There's also some request fics that need my attention so I'll be working on them as well. This story isn't on hiatus yet, but chapter production will slow again. Well, leave a review and join us next time as the journey continues.**_


	13. Girl's Night and Past Enemies

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Dawn walked nervously down the hall to where Serena had said her room would be. The honey-blonde had invited her to the weekly "Girl's Night" with Bonnie, Delia if she was around, Rebecca if she wasn't too involved with one of her projects with Max, and possibly Cera if she was feeling bold. Apparently she was very nervous around basically anyone but Paul, yet was still opening up to the small gang that had aided Ash as he fled the Sell-Out's attacks.

 _Sell-Outs like me._ the thought hit her. Ash and the gang may have forgiven her, but the bluenette coordinator wasn't sure she could forgive herself. Sure she had been trying to save her mother, but it still cost her one of her best friends, and a chance at getting closer to her crush. Dawn was snapped out of her dismal daze when Buneary informed her they had arrived. Thanking her Pokémon, Dawn knocked on the door.

"She's here!" came Bonnie's happy shout before the door flew open, revealing the smiling blonde. "Thanks for coming Dawn!" she chirped, pulling the blunette into the room.

"Thanks for inviting me." Dawn replied, the girl's energy contagious.

"Of course we invited you, you're one of us now." Bonnie replied, slightly confused.

"Bonnie's right." Serena said, coming around the corner with a plate of macarons. "You're one of us so you get an invitation. That's how it works around here." the honey-blonde continued, placing the plate on the table. "Besides, I know you're curious about Cera. If she comes you can ask her and if not, we can share what we know."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I didn't just come to gossip about my old crush." she said playfully.

"But gossip is what Girl's Night is all about!" Bonnie declared, plopping in a bean-bag chair that looked like Squishy. "That and merciless teasing. And talking about plans for the Sell-Outs."

Dawn flinched at the name, a reminder that she had once been on that side of things. "Well, who else is coming that we know of?" she asked.

"Cera might, but I wouldn't hold my breath." Serena informed. "Delia is helping Professor Sycamore with something in Kalos this week. She wanted to get away from the tournament's commotion." Dawn nodded, her curiosity at the absent mother sated.

"Even though I think there's more to it than that." Bonnie giggled evily. That girl made Dawn nervous in so many ways. Buneary hopped off of Dawn's shoulder and investigated the strange and delicious-smelling items on the table. "Oh wow! Your buneary is so cute!" Bonnie declared, scooping the small rabbit Pokémon up.

 _"H-hey! Put me down!"_ Buneary shouted, struggling against the girl's iron embrace. Dawn giggled as the blonde put her Pokémon down.

There was a knock at the door and Serena opened it to reveal Rebecca and, to her slight surprise, Cera. "You both made it! Come on in!"

...

"Did Ash seriously do that?" Dawn asked, laughing hysterically. "Oh who am I kidding? He would totally jump off a tower to save Pikachu." The other girls joined in her laughter and Buneary looked at her trainer. Dawn seemed to be having fun and the rabbit Pokémon was glad. Both she and her Pokémon felt bad about how they had been forced to betray Ash, and Buneary still hadn't talked to Pikachu, but at least Dawn was finding acceptance from the group.

 _"Alright, enough of Ash's brave idiocy."_ Cera decided, calming down from her laughing fit. Turning to Rebecca, the embrace Pokémon asked, " _So, have you told Andre you like him yet?"_

Rebecca turned scarlet at Cera's question as she screamed, "Sh-shut up! We're just friends!" Everyone was sent into another laughing fit. "And what about you? Have you and Paul been making up for lost time?"

 _"You know we aren't like that!"_ Cera's mind screech filled the room.

Dawn got curious again. "I heard a little about that. How did you end up in a coma for so long anyway?" The room fell silent. "Did I say something wrong?" the blunette asked nervously.

"No, it's just a kinda dark story." Rebecca replied.

Dawn was about to ask what she meant, then noticed Cera beginning to fold into herself. " _How did he find me? He shouldn't have been anywhere near there. It was my fault, he was looking for me."_ she was muttering.

"Bonnie, find Paul." Serena ordered, going to comfort the shaking Pokémon as best she could.

Bonnie returned with Paul in tow, the latter taking note of his girlfriend's current state and quickly embracing her, whispering small comforts. After she began to calm down, he turned to the other girls. "What happened?" he demanded.

Dawn flinched. "It was my fault. I asked about what happened a year ago and she just shut down." she admitted.

Paul tsked. "You didn't know, just please don't bring it up again." he replied, lifting the embrace Pokémon and carrying her out the door. "You ladies have a fun time, I think it's time I took Cera to bed." he called behind him before the door closed. The conversations resumed, but everyone was subdued after the incident

...

Andre sat in his usual seat with a sigh. "Damn, I just saw her the other day, how is she in the wind again?" he huffed.

 _"She's good at hiding, you know that."_ Tails replied.

"Who's good at hiding?" Ash asked, taking a seat next to him.

"No one you need to worry about." _Yet._ Andre replied. "Let's just focus on the tournament."

Down on the field, James took the ref box. "Alright, let's get this underway! In this corner, we have a trainer from Sangem Town, Kion!" Andre watched a generic youngster in the far box. "And in this corner, we have the Kanto Terror, Devak." Andre and Tails bristled at the name.

In the other box stood a tan skinned, crimson haired man looking about as old as Professor Sycamore. "What's he doing here?" Andre hissed, fury rolling off of him in waves.

 _"I almost want him to win just so we can crush him ourselves."_ Tails added, the same fury in her tone. The battle began, but Ash's gang was more focused on Andre and Tails, the normally carefree duo clearly pissed about this Devak guy.

They missed the first round, but it appeared Devak had won it and recalled his Machamp. "Alright Flare, let's go!" he called in a deep baritone. A ninetails appeared on the field against a Golem. "Use Psychic." he ordered. Flare's eyes began to glow before Golem was lifted and slammed into the ground over and over. "Now Flamethrower." The blue tint around Golem faded only for the rock-and-ground type to be enveloped in flames. The golem had fainted and the following Azumaril fell soon after, Devak being declared the victor.

Andre snarled angrily. "He's mine." the black clad boy declared.

James was about to call for the next match-up, but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sekui gesturing for him to kneel down slightly. She began whispering into his ear before the purple-haired ref stood. "It seems a challenge has been issued by the Alola Region's Champion, Sekui. She wants to challenge Andre to a one-on-one battle while the other trainers are getting ready for their battle."

Andre smirked, glad for the chance to blow off some steam. Standing, he leaped from the balcony and landed gracefully in one of the trainer boxes, his hand on a pokeball. "Challenge accepted." he chuckled. The Alolan champion took her spot, her hand on her own pokeball.

"Trainers, please send out your Pokémon." James requested.

"Let's go Puka, I know you can do it!" Sekui called, her primarina appearing.

"Serpent, your move!" Andre called, his own Serpirior appearing in front of him.

"Battle Begin!"

 _ **And done! Ain't I a stinker? Well what do you guys think? Were things okay? Did I go overboard? How do you think the battle between my Unova and Alola OCs will go? Leave a review and tell me what you thought. All I can say now is see how things play out as the journey continues.**_


	14. Andre vs Sekui! The matchups decided

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andre saw the water-and-fairy type facing his starting Pokémon. "Tch. Better watch my back." he muttered. _Against any other water type, I wouldn't worry, but Puka is far from just_ any _water-type._

"Battle Begin!" James declared.

"Puka, Sparkling Aria!" Sekui ordered.

"Dodge and use Grass Pledge!" Andre countered. The primarina shot the orb of water toward his opponent, the serperior barely avoiding the attack before launching his own, knocking Puka off his tail and into the air. "Areal Ace, go!" Andre ordered, Serpent moving to obey instantly.

"Use Hyper Voice!" Sekui countered calmly. Puka's screech sent Serpent back to the ground while Puka himself landed easily. "Alright, use Water Gun!"

...

Up in the stands, Ash and company were watching in awe. "This is intense." Brock declared, everyone else nodding their agreement.

"It's almost like Andre is afraid he might lose." Celmont added, adjusting his glasses.

"But that's impossible, no one beats Andre!" Bonnie defended. It was true, not one challenger had ever been able to defeat the black-clad boy in a straight battle.

"Still," Paul muttered, watching Andre's annoyed expression.

…

"Shake it off, Serpent. Use Cut!" Andre ordered, his Pokémon's tail leaf glowing white before slamming it into the water-and-fairy type, causing him to stagger. "Alright Serpent, no mistakes. You with me?"

" _Always._ " the serperior replied, nodding toward his trainer.

Andre's right eye shifted from a pupil to a keystone mark before beams of light shot out. "With the power of the Shadows fueling your mission, send our enemies spiraling into chaos." he chanted. "Serpent, Mega Evolve!" Beams of light shot from the mega stone in the Pokémon's rocky helmet and both connected. Serpent began glowing.

 _"Here...We...GO!"_ Serpent declared, the light surrounding him vanishing. His horns had grown to almost half his whole length, his collar had grown to stand just above his head, and his dark green coloring had changed to navy blue. " _Ready for action."_

"Use Grass Pledge." Andre ordered. Mega Serpent slammed his tail against the ground, the leaves making a tornado to strike Puka.

"Dodge it Puka!" Sekui ordered, slightly panicking at this point. _Nothing good ever comes of Andre mega evolving, I'm going to have to use it then._ "Alright Puka, they're giving it their all so let's do the same!" the blonde girl declared, crossing her arms.

"Shit. Serpent get out of there!" Andre ordered frantically.

" _It's nothing."_ Serpent replied.

"Don't be a dumbass, nothing survives this move." Andre argued.

"As our mind and body flow like the ocean," Sekui began, moving her arms in a wave fashion, "So too does our power grow to a tsunami." she finished, her arms fixed to her left, Puka copying the stance. "Now sing the song of doom. Oceanic Operetta!"

"Here it comes." Andre muttered, fear evident in his voice if it was loud enough for anyone to hear over the giant bubble forming over the primarina's head. "Serpent, Grass Pledge Barrier." Andre ordered as the bubble floated toward the Regal Pokémon. Leaves started swirling around Serpent as the bubble hovered overhead. Puka sang and the bubble popped, causing a smoke cloud as the two attacks met.

"Did we get em?" Sekui wondered aloud. Andre remained silent as he waited for the dust to settle. When it did, he saw his Pokémon, still standing. "But how?" Sekui gasped.

"Still think you could have taken that without our defense move?" he asked sarcastically.

" _Sh-shut up."_ Serpent huffed. The move had definitely injured the grass type, and both trainer and Pokémon knew things were almost over.

"Don't give them a chance to recover. Frenzy Plant!" Andre barked out. Serpent smashed his tail against the ground, roots coming up and striking Puka, knocking him out.

"Puka is unable to battle, Serpent wins. Which means the match goes to Andre." The crowd erupted into cheers. Serpent sighed in relief before reverting to his normal form.

"That was too close for comfort. Next time I say dodge, please dodge." Andre sighed, returning Serpent to his pokeball before meeting Sekui in the center of the ring. Extending his hand, he smiled and said, "Nice job Sekui. You almost had us."

The blonde smirked and shook the extended hand. "We'll win next time for sure."

...

Later that night, Andre was back in his office, reviewing the contestants left. "Me, Paul, Ash, Clemont, Gary, Barry, Trip, Max, Devak, Georgia, Iris, and of course little Bonnie. The other Sell-Outs couldn't even make it this far." he muttered.

 _"To be fair, there some are entered into the Contest/Showcase part of it."_ Tails commented.

"Maybe so, but right now there are only eight contestants left due to dropouts from the ones realizing they're in over their heads. And frankly between Zoey, Dawn, Serena, and Cress, dear little May doesn't have a prayer." Andre reasoned. Turning to his reports of the Archipelago's happenings, he sighed. "And there still hasn't been any news on Maria. She and her flying calamari are in the wind again."

 _"You saying what I think you are?"_ Tails asked, stiffening at the possibilities.

Andre nodded. "There's a storm coming, and we need to be ready." His Xtransceiver buzzed. "Let's see who we're taking out tomorrow." Andre chuckled. Pulling up the screen, both trainer and Pokémon stiffened. "Rebecca did this on purpose." the black-clad boy declared, an evil grin spreading across his face.

 _"We're gonna make that Sell-Out regret ever coming here."_ Tails declared, a dark chuckle escaping her as she continued to stare at the picture of Barry. Both were chuckling as Andre reviewed the profiles for his gym leader candidates.

…

Ash heard his Xtransceiver buzz and pulled it out. Both his picture and his opponent's appeared, and Ash's hand began shaking. "Ash, what's wrong?" Serena asked. Instead of answering, he turned the device in his hand to show his girlfriend. Next to his picture was that of Gary Oak. "You're going to beat him, you've done it before." Serena assured, laying a hand on Ash's shoulder.

…

Bonnie and Max looked at the pictures displayed in front of them. "Well, I've got that annoying 'Dragon Buster.' How about you?" The blonde asked.

"I got Iris. I have a pretty good idea of how to win, though." Max replied. At the blonde's questioning glance, the ravenette began explaining his plan for the dragon girl.

...

Paul looked at his Xtransceiver and saw the grim face of Devak looking back. "Looks like it's that guy that bent Andre out of shape." the purplette called into the bathroom over the sound of the shower running.

 _"Any idea what Pokémon he uses?"_ Cera asked from within, shutting the water off and grabbing a towel.

"Andre said he used a ninetails that he replaced Tails with when the little fox refused to evolve, as well as a Metagross. He wasn't sure about the third choice for Pokémon, but Andre warned me that this guy is worse than I ever was." Paul replied. "His words, not mine." he added quickly.

Cera nodded and sat on the bed next to her boyfriend and sighing. _"This sounds like a decent battle at the very least."_ she shrugged. _"I may not have been here to start, but I will be here when we make it to the Elite Four."_

"You don't think we could become champion?" Paul asked, arching an eyebrow.

" _Andre is in this. I'm good, but I'm not_ that _good."_ Cera replied with a playful eye roll. The couple laughed before laying back, cuddling as they drifted off.

 _ **And done. The matchups are decided. If you weren't paying attention it's Ash vs Gary, Andre vs Barry, Max vs Iris, Bonnie vs Georgia, Paul vs Devak, and Clemont vs Trip as they were the only two not mentioned in the actual chapter. So what did people think? Yes I know Serperior don't actually mega evolve, don't question it. My story my rules, right? So, leave a review and maybe a prediction on how the battles will go. Not all will be exactly what you might be thinking. Well, see how things play out as the journey continues.**_


	15. Ash vs Gary! The original Rivalry!

**_Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Ash was up first for the gang, standing across from his first rival, Gary. "It's been a while since we were here like this." Ash commented.

"Yeah, but you won't get lucky like last time, Ashy boy." the brunette replied smugly. Ash just scoffed as he fingered the Friend Ball around his neck.

Meowth stepped up to the ref box. "Alright, here's how dis battle's gonna go down. The rules haven't changed from last time. Three Pokémon, substitutions allowed, and dere's a five minute break to plan after a Pokémon's been beat. If you both get it, send your Pokémon."

"Alright Blastoise, let's go!" Gary called. The giant water-type appeared with a roar.

"Blastoise huh? Well then, Bayleef I choose you!" the grass-type appeared before rushing to Ash's side and nuzzling him. "Yeah I know, but we have a battle to win!" the trainer laughed before his Pokémon got back onto the field.

"Alright, Battle Begin!"

"Blastiose, Hydro Cannon!" Gary ordered.

"Use Razor Leaf to divert the water. If that doesn't work then use Vine Whip to jump." Ash ordered. Bayleef flipped her head leaf, sending the projectiles flying before they bounced off the stream. Bayleef muttered as she used her vines to jump. "Alright, try Razor Leaf again and this time aim at Blastoise!" This time the attack struck home, the sharp leaves stinging the shellfish Pokémon. "Don't let up! Body Slam!"

"Use Rapid Spin!" Gary snapped, his Pokémon recoiling into its shell before spinning. "Now hit it!"

Blastoise slammed into Bayleef, causing the latter to cry out in pain. "Bayleef!" Ash called in concern.

She landed with a thud on her stomach before struggling to her feet. " _I'm okay. This oversized turtle isn't going to beat me again."_ she declared.

"If you're sure, then use Vine Whip to get Blastoise to stop spinning." Ash decided. _Pulling her out now would only wound her pride._ he thought as Bayleef's vines wrapped around the slowing water-type.

"Use Bite!" Gary ordered when his Pokémon stopped completely. Blastoise manged to bite one of the vines, causing Bayleef to flinch at the pain. "Alright, now use Hydro Pump and wash that failure of a Pokémon away."

"Bayleef look out!" Ash called. Unfortunately, the water crashed into the still flinching grass-type full force, knocking her back. "Bayleef!"

Bayleef stood, anger in her eyes. _"The only failure in this arena is you!"_ she declared, a bright light surrounding her. The light vanished after a few seconds to reveal Bayleef had evolved into Meganium. " _I'll end you you oversized side dish!"_ Meganium declared, her new flower collar reacting and sending a barrage of petals at the giant turtle-like Pokémon, knocking it out.

"That was Petal Dance." Ash realized.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Meganium wins!" Mewoth declared.

The newly evolved herb Pokémon tackled her trainer and nuzzled his face. _"I can't believe I evolved! Now I'm almost as tall as you!"_

"Yeah, congrats Meganium." Ash replied, rubbing her head. "You still good to battle?"

 _"I think so."_ Meganium replied, getting off her trainer/crush.

"Blastoise, return." Gary ordered, looking fondly at the pokeball. "You did great, he just got lucky." he whispered. Placing his pokeball on his belt and reaching for another, he called, "Umbreon, your turn!" The moonlight Pokémon appeared with a howl.

After the five minutes to make sure Meganium was back to full strength and Gary had a decent plan, Meowth called for the battle to resume. "Alright Meganium, Petal Dance!" The petal torrent came toward Umbreon.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Gary ordered. Umbreon did as instructed, moving left and firing the orb of ghostly energy. Meganium gasped in pain before stumbling.

"Use Vine Whip!" Ash countered. The familiar vines came from Meganium's collar before going for Umbreon.

"Use Double Team!" Gary ordered, multiple Umbreons appearing across the field.

Ash grunted in annoyance. "Always was a slippery one. Use Petal Dance to find the real one!" Meganium made use of her new move for the third time, wiping out the clones and finally striking the real opponent.

"Use Psychic!" Gary ordered angrily. Umbreon's eyes began to glow blue before Meganium was suddenly in the air, being slammed down over and over until she was unconscious.

"Meganium is unable to battle, Umbreon wins!"

" _I'm sorry Ash."_ Meganium said weakly, looking back to her trainer.

"Nothing to be sorry for, you did your best. Return and get some rest." Ash replied, recalling his fallen Pokémon. "Pikachu, you're up next." he said casually.

 _"Right."_ the mouse Pokémon nodded, jumping from his perch and crackling lightning around his cheeks.

Another five minutes, another declaration to resume the battle, and both trainers called the same order. "Use Quick Attack!" The dark-type and electric-type dashed for each other, striking each other and staggering back.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Gary ordered.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash countered. Again the attacks collided, this time causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, Umbreon had used Double Team to confuse Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt full power!"

A lightning storm wouldn't begin to explain what came after the command. The arena was covered in electricity, shocking every clone into oblivion and causing Umbreon to faint while Gary, Ash, and Meowth all ended up with Static hair. Let it never be said Pikachu didn't know how to bring the thunder.

"U-Umbreon is unable to battle. Pikachu's da winner." Meowth declared, slightly unnerved at the display of power. _If Pikachu had that much power, then the twerps were pulling their punches whenever we blasted off!_

"Umbreon return." Gary ordered, whispering some consoling words before pulling out his next Pokémon. "Electivire, let's end this." Gary declared.

"Pikachu, take a rest. I'm gonna let _her_ finish this." Ash called, his partner retreating.

"What's the matter Ashy boy? Don't think that little rodent can beat my Electivire?" Gary taunted.

"Not even close." Ash replied confidently, pulling the Friend Ball from his necklace. "Alright Latias, I choose you!" he declared.

...

Misty gasped. "It can't be!"

"You know that Pokémon?" Trip asked, looking rather bored with the whole ordeal.

"I can't be sure, but I think that's the Latias from Alto Mare." the redhead replied. Latias looked around before spotting Ash, immediately tackling him to the ground. "Definitely the Latias from Alto Mare."

…

"Alright, I'm sorry for not letting you out enough, now can you please get off of me?" Ash begged, his cheeks turning red.

 _"Fine, but you and I are going for a fly later."_ the eon Pokémon declared, getting off her trainer.

"Deal. Now let's win this." Ash replied. Another strategy intermission and Meowth called for the battle to resume. "Alright, use Dragon Pulse!" The stream of draconic energy shot from the legendary's mouth almost as soon as Ash had finished his command. Electivire didn't have a chance to dodge as the attack struck him in the chest. "Don't let up! Use Icy Wind!" The draconic attack turned to a frigid wind.

"Don't just take it, use Thunder!" Gary ordered. Shaking off the cold, Electivire charged its attack and electrocuted Latias, who cried out in pain.

"Hang in there Latias! Use Psychic to redirect the electricity!" Ash ordered. Latias gritted her teeth against the pain before redirecting the attack as Ash had said, sending it harmlessly into the sky. "Alright, all conditions have been met so use Last Resort!" Ash ordered. Latias summoned all her energy and slammed into Electivire. The giant Electric type staggered but remained upright. Ash rolled his eyes. "Tch. Stubborn Pokémon." he muttered.

"You better believe it! Use Iron Tail to knock that bitch out of the sky!" Gary ordered. Ash's brow twitched. Latias dodged the attack without an order and sighed. "Use Thunder!" Latias dodged again.

"Latias, I think it's time to stop pulling punches." Ash hissed. Gary's eyes widened. Ash had been holding back. Lifting his right hand, Ash pressed his index and middle fingers against a keystone. "Our hearts cry for justice at our own hands. Let this power bring that justice." he chanted, beams of light shooting out from both his glove and a necklace no one had noticed before on Latias. "Latias, Mega Evolve!"

Latias' transformation was quick, finishing as she let out a battle cry. "That was unexpected." Gary muttered.

"How about this one? Use Dragon Pulse to end this." Ash ordered. Latias shot the beam, and Electivire couldn't dodge the attack before it was struck and knocked out.

"Electivire is unable ta battle, Latias wins which means da victory goes to Ash." Meowth declared, the crowd cheering as Latias reverted to her usual form.

"Great job Latias. We'll go for that flight in a little bit." Ash promised the eon Pokémon.

...

Andre walked though the halls, a familiar feeling guiding him and Tails not present for once. "Maria." he muttered.

 _ **And done! So what did people think? I kinda feel like I rushed this one, but I don't know how to really improve it. Now the main questions are what is Andre doing going after Maria with no back-up? Who will battle next? How will the tournament end? The answers to come, as the journey continues.**_


	16. Paul Vs Devak Part 1: A choice is made

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Paul watched Devak take his place at the end of the stadium. "So who are you anyway? Andre seemed like he was pretty upset to see you."

"That goody-two-shoes is just sore about how I don't care for useless Pokémon like his vulpix. That failure used to be mine, you know." Devak shrugged.

Paul's fist clenched and Cera could feel his hostility. _Not surprising. Tails is such a sweetheart._ she thought.

James took the ref box. "The rules haven't changed from before. Three-on-three, five minute intermission, and everything else. Are we clear?" he asked. Both trainers nodded. "Then call your first Pokémon."

"Flare, eliminate." Devak called, throwing out an ultra ball. A shiny Ninetails appeared with what Paul was sure was an arrogant smirk.

"Gastrodon, Stand by for battle!" Paul ordered, tossing his own pokeball and releasing the slug-like Pokémon.

"Battle Begin!" James declared.

"Use Water Pulse." Paul ordered. Gastrodon let the ball of water loose from its mouth.

"Flare, Psyshock to divert, then use Energy Ball." Devak ordered indifferently.

 _That's not good._ Paul thought, watching the fox Pokémon's attack break the water-type attack before the grass-type one came though, hitting Gastrodon. "Shit, Gastrodon!" Paul called in worry.

Devak and Flare laughed. "Did you really think we wouldn't have something for a water-type? Flare is the ultimate Pokémon of her kind, able to defeat anyone who stands in her way." the trainer bragged.

"I see your lips moving, but all I hear is 'blah blah blah.' Gastrodon, Frozen Muddy Water." Paul called, his Pokémon leaping to action, summoning a wave of muddied water before freezing it.

 _"That's a new one."_ Flare admitted, the attack striking her and doing a decent amount of damage.

"Don't just stand there, use Quick Attack!" Devak snarled. Flare staggered slightly, but managed to charge her attack before rushing her opponent.

"Wait for it to get close." Paul ordered. Flare knew something was up, but kept charging at her master's order. Just as Flare was about to strike, she heard the order. "Use Muddy Water!" The water slammed into her, sending her flying back.

 _"No...I can't lose."_ she declared, struggling to her feet.

"Get up already! There's no lying around on the job!" Devak snapped at his fire type. Paul and James both looked at him, slightly annoyed at the trainer's blatant disregard for his Pokémon's health. "Fire Energy Ball!" he ordered.

 _"Take this!"_ Flare spat, charging her grass-type attack and firing. " _You're fucked now!"_ she cackled.

"Don't count your torchics before they hatch." Paul snarked. "Use Ice Beam to intercept and finish this with Body Slam." the purplette ordered, his slug-like Pokémon doing just that, slamming its heavy body into the fox, knocking her out.

 _"N...no. It's not possible."_ Flare muttered.

"Flare is unable to battle, Gastrodon wins!" James declared.

Devak's face was red with anger. "Return." he spat, Flare disappearing inside the pokeball. "You worthless bitch, I'll deal with you later." he hissed, placing the pokeball back on his belt before pulling on a great ball. "Don't disappoint me, Scion." an alolan Persian appeared.

A quick strategy and recovery session later, the battle was back on. "Gastrodon, use Ice Beam!" Paul ordered.

"Fake Out." Devak said lowly. Scion skirted left and right before striking Gastrodon, making it flinch. "Now use Foul Play." the Persian did as instructed, striking the water-and-ground type again. "End this with Fury Swipes."

Gastrodon was out on the third blow. "Gastrodon is unable to battle, Scion is the winner." James declared, albeit begrudgingly.

...

Andre sat next to Brock. "What did I miss?" he asked the doctor.

"Paul and Devak are both down a Pokémon with the latter having an alolan Persian." Brock informed.

 _"Down a Pokémon? Didn't Devak start with Flare?"_ Tails asked, her head tilted in confusion.

Brock smiled. "Yep. Paul and Gastrodon beat Devak's ninetails." he replied. Both Trainer and Pokémon whistled as they watched Paul turn to Cera.

...

"You think you can win?" he asked the Gardevoir.

Cera nodded. _"I can do it, but I may need some help with 'seeing' it coming."_

Paul smiled before turning toward his opponent. "Cera, Stand by for Battle!" he ordered, his girlfriend gliding forward.

Devak laughed. "You're gonna use a psychic type? You do know Scion is a dark type, right? That little slut won't last two seconds." he mocked.

Cera felt Paul's anger at the insults directed toward her. _"Don't do it."_ she warned. _"That will be the reaction he wants."_ Paul nodded, but his fist was still in a white-knuckle grip.

Another intermission and the battle was back on. "Scion, use Foul Play." Devak ordered smugly.

 _Distance ten meters and closing, directly ahead. Use Moonblast._ Paul directed. Cera charged the attack in her hands before firing, knocking the classy cat Pokémon out. _Well that was easy._ the couple couldn't help thinking.

"Scion is unable to battle, Cera wins!" James declared. _Not surprising, but still._

"Return." Devak snapped, whispering another harsh comment. Pulling what seemed to be a quick ball, Devak called, "Alright Shade, take them out." The ball opened.

And Cera froze. Paul did too. _"No...no!"_ Cera gasped, backing away. _"How? How are you here?"_ she demanded.

" _Well well, if it isn't that blind ralts the purple haired jerk took from me. Will you scream for me, little bitch?"_ Shade, the Luxray of Cera's past, asked.

 _Cera._ Paul called over their link. When he got no reply, he tried again aloud, "Cera!" That time he got her attention. "Return. I have another Pokémon to use." he ordered. Cera smiled gratefully and moved to her boyfriend's side.

Paul grabbed his next pokeball. "Drapion, stand by for battle!" he ordered, his ogre scorp Pokémon appearing with a proud roar. A quick strategy session and James called for the battle to start again. "Drapion, Pin Missle!" Paul ordered, his Pokémon obeying immediately.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Devak ordered. Shade ducked and dodged the projectiles before his fur crackled with electricity. Electricity that was then shot into Drapion, causing the dark-and-poison type to cry out in pain. "Now use Ice Fang." Shade moved with surprising speed.

"Drapion, Cross Poison!" Paul ordered. The giant Pokémon's claws glowed purple before slamming onto Shade, who still clamped his jaws around its midsection. Both staggered, but remained standing. "Take him out with Poison Fang!" Paul ordered.

"Shade, use your Swift to end this!" Devak ordered. the luxray swung his tail, the stars colliding with the poison-and-dark type and causing a mini explosion. Once the dust settled, Drapion was on the ground.

"Drapion is unable to battle, Shade wins!" James declared.

Paul returned his fallen Pokémon and turned to Cera. "I'm not making you go out there." he informed.

" _Paul, what are you talking about? I'm your last Pokémon."_ Cera asked, glancing anxiously at Shade.

"You can't fight him, Cera. You're still shaking." Paul explained, pointing at his girlfriend's hand for emphasis. "I won't make you suffer through that." Cera was on the verge of crying. She shut her eyes to stop the tears, and with that came a memory.

..Flashback: a few days ago..

"Cera, do you have a moment?" Andre asked during some downtime for Paul and his Pokémon. Cera nodded before following the (still scary) black-clad boy. "I'm going to warn you right now, there's an albeit slim chance _he's_ here." he said after a moment. Cera froze, the memories of a much worse time in her life coming to her mind unbidden. "Now I have a few questions for you." Andre continued, snapping the Gardevoir out of her thoughts. "What would you say is your greatest strength?"

Cera put a finger to her chin in thought before shrugging. " _Probably my pride as one of Paul's strongest Pokémon."_ she admitted.

 _"I would say closer to strongest overall, but we can argue that later."_ Tails quipped.

Andre rolled his eyes, but continued. "And what would you say would be your greatest weakness?" he asked.

Cera thought for another moment before her hands began shaking. " _My fear of my past."_ she admitted.

Andre nodded, expecting the answer. "Now if you do encounter _that_ Pokémon, you will come to a crossroads." he informed. "There, you'll have to make a choice. What will you do? Let the fear of your past hold you back, or the pride you've built in the present drive you forward?" Cera was silent and Andre shrugged. "You will have to choose eventually, Cera. Which will you choose? Pride? Or fear?"

..Back to the present..

Cera took a deep breath. _"Paul, don't forfeit."_ she begged, her voice still wavering.

 _"Pride? Or fear?"_ Andre's words echoed in the embrace Pokémon's head.

Paul shook his head. "We've made it this far, it's enough." he replied kindly, turning toward James.

" _Which will you choose?"_ Her hand stopped shaking, and her voice cut through Paul's mind, clear and determined.

" _No it's not."_ Cera stepped forward. She had made her choice.

 _ **And done! Well ain't I a stinker? So, how did I do? I'm especially proud of the flashback and following scene, as I've been thinking it over for a while and playing it in multiple ways before deciding on this one. So, now as Cera faces the demon of her past the question remains, will she be able to beat it? The answer to come, as the journey continues.**_


	17. Paul Vs Devak Part 2: A fear overcome

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Cera continued stepping forward, stopping at the edge of the trainer box. _"Put me in, Paul."_ she ordered.

Paul looked his ace over. She wasn't shaking, there was no hesitation in her voice or her stride. Though he was still reluctant, he made the call. "Cera, Stand by for battle!" Cera stepped onto the battlefield. After the intermission, the battle resumed.

"Shade, Thunderbolt." Devak ordered. Shade gave a feral grin before unleashing the electric type attack, striking Cera dead center.

Cera gasped in pain. _"Paul, where?"_ she asked

 _Distance fifteen meters forward, one meter left. Use Moonblast._ Paul ordered. He was used to this. Cera's inability to "see" dark types via her own psychic powers left the job of being her eyes to him and he would fulfill that role just as he had always done. Cera charged the fairy type attack and fired.

"Dodge and use Crunch!" Devak snapped. Shade managed to avoid the bulk of the blast, but he still got nicked as he rushed Cera.

 _Ten meters and closing, Teleport and Moonblast again._ Paul instructed. Cera vanished just as Shade tried to bite down, reappearing behind the shocked gleam eyes Pokémon. This time the attack hit dead center.

" _You bitch!"_ Shade snarled, turning to the gardevoir in front of him.

 _He's gonna pay for that one._ Paul thought angrily. "End this with Focus Blast!" he ordered aloud

"Shade, use Hyper Beam!" Devak commanded. Both attacks charged, firing at each other and colliding in the middle, struggling back and forth.

...

"This is intense." Bonnie muttered, holding Dedenne close.

"No kidding." Serena agreed, shifting closer to Ash, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I can't help but wonder who's going to win."

"Cera won't lose." Andre's voice cut through the air, cool and collected. "Her pride won't allow it." he explained, a smile forming behind his scarf. Everyone glanced at the black-clad boy before turning back to the battle.

...

Cera could feel her Focus Blast weakening in the face of the powerful Hyper Beam. The two moves exploded, both Pokémon breathing heavily. " _Paul, I'm running low on power."_ she warned.

Paul nodded, holding up his hand. "Back to the wall, you with me?" he asked, the key stone ring on his finger on full display.

Cera smirked as she touched the necklace she had around her own neck. " _Always."_ she replied.

Paul smiled before activating the key stone and chanting, "Let our feelings flow, creating power unimaginable to even Arceus himself. Cera, Mega Evolve!" the beams of light shot from both key and mega stones before connecting. Cera's change was quick, her dress changing from a flowing gown to something more akin to a wedding dress and her chest spike split in two directions. Cera shouted proudly as the evolution finished.

"Mega evolution won't help you!" Devak snarled. "Shade, use Ice Fang to shut them down."

Shade lunged and Cera stood, vanishing at the last instant before reappearing near Paul. _Let's try this again, Focus Blast._ Paul commanded. Cera let the ball of energy loose, and it struck Shade, causing a mini explosion.

When the dust cleared, Shade was still standing. " _It looks like the little ralts,"_ he muttered, falling forward, " _Is all grown up."_ Shade collapsed, defeated.

"Shade is unable to battle, Cera wins! Which means Paul is the winner of the match!" James declared.

The stadium erupted into cheers, the loudest of which came from Ash and company. Paul didn't care as Cera changed back into her normal form. He walked up to her, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. She was quick to respond, wrapping her own arms around her boyfriend as she returned the kiss. More cheers were heard as the couple left the battlefield.

Up in the stands, Andre smiled.

...

Walking toward his own battle, he felt Tails poke his cheek with a paw. "Yes Tails old buddy?" he asked jokingly.

 _"Where did you go during Ash's battle?"_ the fox Pokémon asked. _"You missed one hell of a beatdown."_

Andre rolled his eyes. "None of your business." he replied. "You don't need to know everything I do, Tails."

 _"You went to see her."_ Andre froze. There was no judgement in Tails' tone, nor was there teasing. It was a solemn declaration. _"Even after all she's done, you still think she'll come back to us?"_

"I know she will." Andre snapped, harsher than he had intended. "If I can just get through to her, I know I can bring her home." he muttered, continuing his walk. There was a single name running through his mind. _Maria._ Their newest conversation played in his head.

 _.._ Between Ash's and Paul's battle..

Andre came out to an area in the castle he doubted any of the others knew about. Well, Ash's gang didn't know about it for sure. Stepping into the gardens, he looked around before spotting his destination, a grand Sequoia tree. Walking towards it, he saw a girl twirling a flower in her fingers at the base. "Maria." he called softly.

Maria looked up to see the black-clad boy and smiled sadly. "Hey Andre. No Tails?" she asked, noticing the lack of a certain fox companion.

"I wanted this to be just us." he replied, stepping forward.

"Don't come closer." Maria demanded. Andre froze, holding his hands up in surrender before returning to his previous distance of about five feet. "Why did you call me out here?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Same reason I've been trying to find you since that day." Andre admitted with a shrug. Maria and Andre's eyes found each other. "Maria, come home. We miss you." he pleaded. " _I_ miss you."

Maria teared up slightly. "Why? After everything I've done, all the horrible acts I've committed, why would you still ask me that?" she demanded.

"You know exactly why." Andre replied, taking a cautious step forward. When Maria didn't protest, he continued until he could wrap his arms around the girl in a tender hug. "Please Maria. Abandon this quest, come home, and I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"I'm sorry," Maria whispered against his shirt. "I'm sorry, but I'm too far gone." with those parting words, she teleported.

"No you're not." Andre whispered.

..Back to the present..

 _I will bring you back to my side, Maria. I swear._ Andre thought, stepping out to see Barry across from him. "Sell-Out." he hissed, placing a hand on his scarf.

 _ **And done! Well, what did you guys think? Not my best chapter, but I think I did okay. And before people complain, I know I've been kinda light on my shipping, I'm working out how to apply it. Anyway, just leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see you next time!**_


	18. Andre vs Barry: A development emerges

_**I've been getting complaints from my rules for review on chapter one and I think I see the problem. I may not have been as clear with what I don't want to see in the reviews as previously thought. My main beefs are basically people giving me reviews like "You're so horrible" or... actually people have told me a lot about those Poke-trolls like St. Elmo's Fire and Farla so if you know them or someone like them, please just refrain from reviews like that. I don't mind criticism, but I hate things that basically bash my writing style for no good reason. I guess the main thing I'm asking is please be respectful. Am I being clear now? If not please tell me so I can try again.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andre barely listened to the bot explain the rules. It wasn't like he had changed them after all. He only listened when he heard the bot call for both trainers to send their Pokémon. "Alright Heracross, let's do this!" Barry called, tossing his pokeball.

"Tails, your move." Andre said coldly, his vulpix leaping off his shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Battle Begin!" the bot called.

"Alright, let's start this out with Fury Attack!" Barry ordered.

"Dodge with Flame Charge, then strike." Andre instructed.

" _Fire Dragon Iron Horn!"_ Tails called, enveloping herself in flames before dodging the bug-and-fighting type's attacks before slamming into it. " _How do you like that?"_ the vulpix taunted.

"Grr. Use Megahorn!" Barry ordered angrily. Heracross's horn began glowing as it hit Tails in her gut.

"You good?" Andre asked. Tails nodded and Andre smirked. "Alright then, how about a Flamethrower to end this?"

Tails smirked along with her trainer as she faced her opponent, inhaling deeply. _"Fire Dragon,"_ she called, letting the flames loose, _"ROAR!"_ The powerful fire type attack easily overcame Heracross, knocking it out.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Tails wins!" the bot declared, raising it's left flag.

"Tails, enough." Andre called, his Pokémon returning to his shoulder.

Barry recalled his fallen Pokémon with some comforting words before pulling another pokeball. "Hitmonlee, let's go!" he called, the fighting type appearing on the field.

"Serpent, your move." Andre called, his serpirior appearing in front of him. Five minutes passed and the battle resumed. "You can take that fool out in one shot, Aerial Ace!" Andre ordered.

"Dodge it!" Barry called as Serpent closed in. Hitmonlee barely managed to avoid the attack before hearing her trainer's next command. "Blaze Kick!"

"Fire type move." Andre muttered angrily. "Serpent, Helmet!" he yelled. Serpent managed to turn his head to make the super-effective move slam against his rocky helmet, at least causing damage to the both of them. "Pin her down with Grass Pledge then finish with Aerial Ace!"

"Hitmonlee, keep moving! Don't let him stop you!" Barry ordered. The two Pokémon danced around each other, trying to gain a leg up before Barry spoke again. "Use Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee's leg began glowing as she dove for Serpent.

"Dodge and end it." Andre commanded quietly. Serpent did as instructed, twisting out of the way and causing serious damage to the kicking Pokémon before Aerial Ace connected, taking her out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle, Serpent wins!" the bot's buzzing voice could be heard as Barry recalled his Pokémon and summoned Empoleon. The blonde trainer looked rather frustrated at the whole situation.

"I don't get it!" he finally declared. Andre looked at the Sinho native. "Why would someone as powerful as you help a loser like Ash?"

"Because he's the only one with the potential to defeat me." Andre replied, applying a Full Restore to his injured grass type. "Well, him and _that man_ , but I have no idea where the latter is and I so missed the challenge. Ash has been my hardest opponent to defeat, and given a little more time, not even I will be able to defeat him."

Barry seemed even more confused now. Ash someone who could defeat this powerhouse? Was he delusional or something? The blonde trainer shook his head and focused on the battle about to resume. "Empoleon, Drill Peck!" he called as soon as the bell chimed.

"Serpent, Frenzy Plant." Andre ordered. Serpent slammed his tail into the ground, causing vines and roots to erupt from the ground and slam into the approaching water-and-steel type penguin. Empoleon was knocked off course and slammed into the ground while Serpent caught his breath.

"Now's our chance Empoleon! Use Hyper Beam!" Barry ordered joyously. Empoleon fired the powerful normal-type attack at the helpless Serpent.

Both trainer and Pokémon smirked as Serpent twisted his body around the attack. "What? Did you think Serpent and I hadn't planned and trained for if someone actually survived that attack?" Andre asked sarcastically. Serpent smirked and nodded toward his trainer. "Looks like it's time to finish this up. Use Grass Pledge."

"Ice Beam!" Barry ordered.

 _That's a new one._ Andre thought as his starter was struck by the super effective move, knocking the regal Pokémon out.

"Serpent is unable to battle, Empoleon wins." the bot declared.

"Serpent, return." Andre called, sighing. "Been a while since that happened, huh bud?" he asked with a wry grin before placing the pokeball on his belt.

 _"Should I go in?"_ Tails asked, tensing to pounce from her perch.

"No." Andre replied, reaching into his pocket. "It's time I showed these Sell-Outs just who they decided to fuck with by betraying Ash." From his pocket, he pulled a single black stone.

 _"Isn't that overkill?"_ Tails asked dryly.

"No more than Frozen." Andre retorted before holding the stone to the air.

"Hah! That's your big play? That little rock?" Barry mocked. "I'll have to fine you for such a pathetic display."

"You may want to rethink that, boy." Andre declared before starting his chant. "I call upon the strength of the electric storm! From my ideals let your power be born! Release!" he shouted. Storm clouds began to form overhead, a blue lightning bolt struck the stone as it levitated out of the black-clad trainer's hand and onto the field.

The stone began expanding until it was double or triple the size of Empoleon, two large legs touched the ground, a gigantic torso formed next, followed by two wings and arms, and a head took form with two red eyes glaring from within the light. Finally, the lightning faded and the zekrom bellowed. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Black." Andre called to the flabbergasted crowd.

...

In the stands reserved for Andre and his personal guests, Ash and the gang couldn't believe what they were seeing. "He never said he had a zekrom!" Brock gasped.

"Wait, you guys didn't know about that?" Dawn asked, looking around at her friends. Everyone shook their heads.

"We knew Andre had a secret weapon he didn't want to reveal until the last of the Sell-Outs was set to be wrecked," Ash admitted, "But we had no idea what it was."

"The dragon of ideals, Zekrom." Clemont was muttering. "Incredible!"

...

Barry was very carefully considering his options. He very much doubted he could win this match-up. Sure he and Empoleon had faced pseudo-legendary Pokémon before, but never a full blown legend like the red-eyed black dragon in front of them. "Empoleon, what do you think?" the blonde asked his partner. Empoleon turned and nodded. It still wanted to try. "Alright, then let's heal up. We'll need everything we've got to beat this thing."

 _"So not going to happen."_ Black chuckled.

"I know!" Andre added, smiling at the dragon of ideals. "It's so cute that they think they have a chance."

Another five minutes passed and the battle resumed. "Alright Empoleon, zekrom are dragon types so let's use Ice Beam!" Barry decided, his emperor Pokémon firing the icy beam at its opponent.

"To the skies." Andre commanded. Black took off, easily dodging the possibly critical blow. "Show these fools what it means to mess with the Nightmare Gang. Use Bolt Strike."

"Did he the-?" Barry gasped before his question was cut off by the storm clouds gathering once again, a powerful blue lightning bolt striking Empoleon. "Oh no, Empoleon!" the Sinho native called in worry.

Empoleon was still standing, but electricity crackled around its body, signaling paralysis. "You survived that?" Andre muttered, genuinely surprised. "Oh well, end this with Fusion Bolt" the black-clad boy ordered lazily. Black's tail lit up with blue energy before he was surrounded by electricity and diving for Empoleon.

"Get out of there!" Barry ordered. The emperor Pokémon tried, but the paralysis made it impossible as Empoleon was struck down.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Black wins! Which means the victory goes to Andre!" The bot declared.

Andre smirked as he held his hand up. _"Next time the battle better be worth the energy."_ Black grumbled, returning to his stone form in Andre's hand.

"H-how?" Barry demanded fearfully. "How can you look so young?"

Andre looked at the boy curiously as he pocketed Black's stone. "Why whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Don't screw with me! The Nightmare Gang existed years ago! You should be at least Professer Sycamore's age so how do you look like you're closer to Ash's?" Bary snapped.

 _"Quite the mouth for someone who just lost."_ Tails noted.

"Maybe so, Tails. But that question deserves an answer." Andre replied, walking toward a practically cowering trainer. "So you want to know how I look young enough to be your cousin despite the fact I'm probably as old as one of the Professors? The answer is simple, I don't age like you humans."

"What are you talking about? You're human too!" Barry demanded, less frightened and more angry at Andre's innocent tone.

Said trainer just smiled impishly as he held a hand about waist-high. "Not quite. My mother was human, sure. My father... not so much." he chuckled, forming a black orb as he leaned forward, almost nose-to-nose with Barry. "You see, I'm the son of a Darkrai." he chuckled evily, "And the Dark Void you Sell-Outs you were hit with all those years ago, I fired myself." Barry was shaking like a leaf by now, bordering on fainting as Andre dispelled the orb and walked off with a laugh.

Gary and Trip appeared next to Barry. "Hey man, are you okay." Gary asked.

"He-he's a monster." Barry muttered, "And he said Ash has the potential to defeat him." Neither trainer holding him could make sense of the Sinho trainer's words after that as they carried him off the field.

 _ **And done! Well, how did I do? And again, was I clear in the first note about what I want and don't in the review section? If not please tell me, but as of now, how did things go? And just how will the Sell-Outs take this new development? Will we get answers about the true motives of Andre Dakari? And when am I going to get back to the performances? The answers to come, as the journey continues.**_


	19. May vs Serena: Coordinator vs Performer

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ash sat next to Clemont as the semi-finals were gearing up. Dawn and Serena had made it to no one's surprise, as had May. That one had been a surprise, as she had beaten Zoey even if it was by a five point lead tops. But it was the fourth contestant that intrigued both males. The Crescent Moon, the mysterious performer who, according to the whole gang's research, swept across Kalos and won the hearts of any who saw her, yet never competed for the Kalos Queen title. Other than that and the fact she was always wearing a Cresselia-like outfit and traveled with a single purrloin,

"So who do you think has the best chance to make it to the finals?" Ash asked.

"My money's on this Crescent Moon and Serena. Dawn's good, better than what you told us she was like in Sinho, but after seeing Serena's appeals and battles she has just that slight bit more talent that will make the difference." the inventor replied. Ash puffed up slightly at the praise his friend was giving his girlfriend, but Clemont wasn't done talking, "Then Crescent Moon, the total question mark of this whole event, because she's displayed incredible tactical thinking during the battles and extreme grace during the various other challenges."

Before the two could discuss things further, the lights dimmed and Meowth appeared with a mic. "Welcome one and all to da semi-finals of the contest portion of the tournament! Due ta several drop-outs, this actually came ahead of schedule, but who cares about dat bit, am I right?" the crowd laughed as the scratch cat Pokémon continued, "Alright, first up let's talk event. Dis event, as determined by the judges, will be an Appeals Battle. You all know how dis works, the contestants'll be randomly selected by the computer and will have ta outdo each other. Da one with da most amount of points at the end, or knocks their opponent's Pokémon out win and go on to our final match. Now without further ado, let's get dis shindig rollin!"

The four pictures appeared on the screen and shuffled, displaying the match-ups after a few seconds. "Well this promises to be interesting." Clemont muttered appreciatively. The match-ups were May vs Serena and Dawn vs Crescent Moon.

…

Backstage, Andre rolled his eyes. "Guess it can't be helped." he sighed, looking to the three (admittedly attractive) females next to him. "Well Serena, don't give May an inch." he said lazily.

"I wasn't planning on it." the honey-blonde replied with a smile. _May will finally get hers._

"Cress, since Dawn's on our side now I see no reason for you to apply our overly aggressive plan." the darkrai hybrid continued, glancing at the cresselia-clothed performer. "Just go out there and enjoy yourselves."

"Right." Crescent Moon replied.

"Dawn, same deal." Andre finished lazily.

"No need to worry." Dawn replied happily. Turning toward Crescent Moon, she got a competitive glint in her eyes as she spoke, "I hope you won't mind if I beat you and take Serena on."

"You're welcome to try, but Laios and I won't be making it easy for you." Crescent Moon retorted.

"Not that it's going to matter which of you joins me in the finals since I'm gonna win it all." Serena added. The three continued to banter as Andre slipped away.

...

May snorted at the screen. _So I'm dealing with Ash's little slut? Have to admit I'm surprised anyone who's willing to date that loser made it this far in the tournament._ she thought. Then she turned to the screen and shouted, "And why the hell am I only appearing now? The last time I got to show up was days ago at the Resort Island and not once after!"

 ** _devilnightking100: Oh shut up. I have a hard enough time working to get all of Ash's gang into the story I can't focus on you too, besides you were one of the companions I don't really try to remember much about. Also, I regret nothing!_**

May huffed before turning back to the screens. "Well, it looks like I'm up first in any event. Guess it's time to show this little nobody how a _real_ princess entertains the crowd." she sighed, gripping a pokeball in her hand as both trainers were called out. Mewoth repeated the rules before requesting them to call out their Pokémon. "Blaziken, take the stage!" May called, releasing her starter onto the field.

"Sylveon, let's go!" Serena called, her own fairy-type appearing. _Looks like I was right, May did go with her Blaziken._ the honey-blonde performer thought with a smirk.

...

In the stands, Andre sat beside Ash in the spare seat. Looking to the field, he smirked. "Did you give her a tip about May's choice of Pokémon?" the black-clad boy asked the ravenette next to him.

To his surprise, Ash shook his head. "Serena figured it out on her own through your methods actually. Research and observation." he replied. Andre nodded slowly, turning his attention to the battle about to commence as five minutes were placed on the clock and the point counters were displayed. "You can do it Serena!" Ash yelled.

" _We all believe in you!"_ Pikachu added.

...

Serena smiled at her boyfriend's words and the words following from the mouse Pokémon. _I promise, I'll win._ she thought, waiting for Meowth's call.

"Alright, let's get rollin!" he called, the timer beginning.

"Sylveon, start this off with Swift!" Serena ordered, her fairy type swinging her feelers and launching the stars.

"Use Blaze Kick to break it." May countered. Blaziken did as instructed, breaking the stars into brilliant lights and causing Serena's point counter to drop. "Alright, now use Fire Spin!" the blaze Pokémon let loose a twirling colum of fire, heading straight for the intertwining Pokémon.

"Use Protect and then Fairy Wind!" Serena called. Sylveon nodded before projecting a sphere of energy, the flames bouncing off harmlessly and creating a small light show, decreasing May's points bar. As soon as the flames faded, Sylveon flung her feelers again, creating a sparkling wind that blew Blaziken off its feet, causing May's points to fall lower.

"Grrr. Don't just take it, Blaze Kick!" May ordered, her starter recovering in the air and ax kicking toward Sylveon.

"Double Team!" Serena countered, smirking as copies of her Pokémon appeared all over the field, Blaziken hitting one of the copies and making it vanish. "Now use Swift!"

" _Got you."_ Sylveon giggled before shooting the stars once more, easily hitting the blaze Pokémon and causing May's points to lower again.

"You are not beating me! Use Sky Uppercut until you find the real one!" May ordered angrily. Blaziken began striking the copies, seemingly dancing as it moved through and systematically eliminated them before coming face-to-face with Sylveon and striking her, lowering Serena's score as the fairy type landed heavily on the ground. "Now we have you! Use Overheat to finish this!" May ordered.

Serena watched as Blaziken shot the flames at the downed Sylveon. As they came close, the honey blonde smirked. "Aright Sylveon, just like we practiced!" she called. Sylveon rolled away from the flames right against the wall, which she then leaped off of and began spinning as she unleashed another Fairy Wind.

...

"Counter Shield." Andre noted, watching Sylveon strike Blaziken and May's points fall drastically. "Let me guess, she came to ask you for some pointers?" the black-clad boy asked, turning to Ash.

The ravenette trainer nodded. "She saw us refreshing on that old move and asked me to help her learn it. She thought it would work wonders in Performances with Sylveon's Fairy Wind and Braxien's Flamethrower."

"Judging by the serious drop in points, I'd guess she was right on the money." Clemont added with a slightly dark chuckle.

...

 _There's no way this nobody can beat me!_ May thought angrily. _I'm the Hoenn Princess! I won't be beaten by some little slut who thinks Ash is anything but the loser we all know he is._ Aloud, she ordered, "Alright Blaziken, use our punch-kick combo!" The fire-and-fighting type nodded its understanding as it charged both Sky Uppercut, which it struck Sylveon with, and followed it up with a Blaze Kick which knocked Sylveon back to just in front of Serena, badly injured as Serena's points dropped again. Now the honey blonde was just ahead of her brunette opponent in points, but Sylveon couldn't take much more damage or she was finished. The situation looked hopeless.

Grabbing the ribbon she had tied around the collar of her dress, she whispered, "Never give up until it's over." Surveying the arena as well as the timer, she came up with a plan that would keep her in the lead. "Alright Sylveon, let's win this." she encouraged. Sylveon struggled to her feet and nodded.

"As if, you little nobody." May cackled. "Alright Blaziken, use Fire Spin and advance on Sylveon!" she ordered.

Serena and Sylveon made eye contact and nodded as Blaziken followed its trainer's command.

(Play Battle Cry: Stand Up)

"Alright Sylveon, use Fairy Wind to counter!" Serena ordered. Sylveon flung her feelers, the wind colliding with the flames and making a fantastic display, lowering May's score again. "Alright, now use Double Team!" Sylveon copies appeared around the field. "Swift, let's go! And back it up with another Fairy Wind!" The two attacks flew at a thouroughly confused Blaziken, creating a starry sky setting and lowering May's points farther when the attacks made contact.

"Blaziken, take them down with Overheat!" May commanded. Flames consumed the field, wiping out the copies.

"Quick, Protect!" Serena called, barely able to see the sphere forming around her Pokémon before the flames made contact.

"I've had it! Blaziken, take that little pest down with our punch-kick combo!" May ordered. Zeroing in on Sylveon, Blaziken dashed for her for what would be a finishing move.

The move would never connect as the buzzer sounded, signaling an end of the match. "And dat's a wrap!" Meowth declared, Blaziken freezing as he did. "Now lookin at the scoreboard, the winner is easy to see!" The talking normal type was right. Looking at the screen there was at least a third's difference in points between the two. "And da winner is...Serena!" The giant screen displayed Serena's picture. "Let's hear it for our first finalist!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and a few jeers from those in Gary's group that came to support May. Serena put on her best performer's smile and bowed.

In the stands, Andre, Ash, and Clemont smiled as the latter two cheered loudly. "Two more." Andre muttered with a dark grin. "Just two more."

 _ **And done! Phew, that felt intense as I was writing it. Did it feel intense there? Or was it just me? Anyway, what did you guys think? Leave a review saying what you thought. Oh yeah and I've been forgetting about something.**_

 ** _To_** _ **KingPyle - official account, Fire4Heaven, and Crossoverpairinglover…. My apologies for forgetting this. Pikachu, if you please.**_

 ** _Pikachu: Thunderbolttttttttt! (Zaps all three)_**

 ** _Alright, now that I've got that out of my system...May has been beaten, and the rest are soon to follow, but as for now it comes down to the mysterious performer, Crescent Moon and everyone's favorite Sinho native (Because I can't believe annoying Barry or douchy Paul were many people's favorites at the time, sorry any fans of them in advance if I'm wrong). Who will come out on top? The answer to come, as the journey continues!_**


	20. Water vs Shadow!

_**To the Guest who said that this story's main problem was that it was kinda generic for an Ash Betrayal fic. One, thank you, that's exactly what I'm looking for when I say respectful criticism. Two, your concerns are noted, but really I put this together for shits and giggles and actually wanted to make it more of a generic thing leading into something better. And Three, thanks for the praise, I'm proud of those segments myself and Paul's little side thing with Cera. And yeah, the Darkrai thing was kinda obvious. I fully admit it as well as the OPness of Andre's team, but they're all level 100 in-game so I figured they had an excuse.**_

 _ **To that Kingpyle guy and the ones warning me about him, I swear if you and your little buddies start an argument over my reviews section I'm blocking you all after I give you another dose of Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Yes it's childish but I'm an adult writing a Pokémon fic, should you really expect much else? Now without further ado.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Dawn hug tackled Serena as she came backstage. "That was awesome!" the blunette declared, Piplup agreeing instantly.

Serena laughed as she returned the hug. "Thanks, but I really owe it to Ash. I used a lot of his ideas to help win that battle." the honey blonde replied. She had recalled Sylveon already, the fairy type looking exhausted, and she looked at her pokeball with a small smile. "Really though, I owe it all to Sylveon. She was the one who did all the heavy lifting."

Dawn broke away and smiled. "Ash is rubbing off on you." she teased before hearing Meowth call for her. "Guess I'm up. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Dawn!" Serena called, watching her friend step onto the stage.

...

"So Andre, who do you think is going to win this one?" Clemont asked.

"Cress most likely." Andre shrugged. "No offence to Dawn, a week ago you wouldn't get me to say that you know, but Cress has way more experience with both crowd pleasing and battle competence."

Ash shrugged. "I think Dawn's gonna pull it off, really." he declared. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

...

Crescent moon _**(I'm just gonna call her Cress to save myself some time)**_ stepped out with her purrloin by her side. "Are you ready, Laios?" she asked.

 _"Of course my lady."_ the dark type replied.

"Alright, dis is gonna be the same as before, so let's get the timer up, the Pokémon out, and the battle rollin!" Meowth declared.

"Alright Piplup, Spotlight!" Dawn called, her partner jumping from her shoulder.

"Laios, showtime." Cress declared, Laios jumping forward as well. The timer began and both trainers didn't waist a second. "Laios, Shadow Claw." Cress ordered.

" _Shadow Dragon Slash!"_ the dark type called, the ghostly energy surrounding his claws as he dashed at lightning speed, striking Piplup and causing Dawn's points to fall slightly.

"So he does that too?" Dawn absently noted. "Piplup, use Bubble Beam and follow it up with Ice Beam!" she commanded. Piplup did his usual spin as the bubbles came from his mouth before shooting a bright blue-white beam, freezing the bubbles as they collided with Laios and dropping Cress' points. "Now use Drill Peck!" Dawn snapped.

"Double Team!" Cress ordered quickly.

" _Shadow Dragon Clones!"_ Laios called, copies filling the area as Piplup smashed into one of them, the troll move lowering Dawn's score again.

Said blunette growled slightly before giving her next command. "Piplup, Hydro Pump like we practiced!" the water type nodded before spinning like a top, letting loose the high-pressure stream of water to take out the copies and trap the real Laios, causing Cress' score to drop considerably. "Alright Piplup, use Ice Beam to freeze the Hydro Pump!"

No one was quite sure how, but Piplup obeyed, trapping Laios in a frozen pillar and causing another point drop for his trainer. "Damn, use Echoed Voice to break free!" Cress ordered. The ice began to shake and crack before breaking apart into sparkling crystals.

Dawn tsked as her points lowered. "Alright, how about this? Use Bubble Beam and follow up with Drill Peck!" she called. Piplup spun as his attack flew once again, the attack coming straight for Laios.

"Dodge and use Dark Pulse." Cress ordered, a smirk on her lips.

" _Shadow Dragon..."_ the purrloin began, leaping over the bubbles only to come face-to-face with a still spinning Piplup headed right into his chest, knocking him back and lowering Cress points again. Laios managed to recover mid-air and finish his call. _"ROAR!"_ The dark spirals hit Piplup, sending him tumbling backwards and lowering Dawn's score.

"Piplup, are you still good to go?" Dawn asked. The penguin Pokémon got back to his feet and nodded. "Alright then, let's try Drill Peck once more!"

"Double Team!" Cress ordered, Laios copies filling the arena. Piplup dove into one and went right through. "Alright, now use Dark Pulse!"

 _"Shadow Dragon Roar!"_ Laios called, firing the devastating dark type attack from behind his opponent.

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam right behind you!" Dawn called, slightly panicking. Piplup turned around and fired, only seeing the attack coming after he did but blocking it and causing both trainers' points to drop due to the clever tactic and counter tactic. "Let's end this, Drill Peck at the one who fired!"

"Laios, use Shadow Claw to finish them off!" Cress ordered. The clones vanished before Laios charged.

 _"This is the end!_ " Piplup declared.

 _"Shadow Dragon Slash!"_ was Laios' only reply as the two delivered their attacks. Both Pokémon landed feet first and the room was silent. _"You really... are something."_ Laios admitted after a moment, falling forward. Cress' points dropped to zero.

"And dat's dat! Due to knockout, Dawn wins da match!" Meowth declared.

...

"I'll be damned." Andre muttered in pure astonishment.

"Told you Dawn would win." Ash bragged, Pikachu puffing up with his trainer. Andre only shook his head before leaving the trainer to his cheering. The black-clad boy had other things on his mind at the moment.

 _ **And done! Well, what did you guys think? Be honest, you thought I was gonna have Cress win last chapter. Well, hate to disappoint, and honestly I was planning on that at first, but Dawn's the winner today! Now the questions that remain. Who will triumph in the performance event of the tournament? Who will move on in the battles? And what will happen when Barry tells of Andre's declaration to Oak and the rest? The answers to come, as the journey continues.**_


	21. Dragons and Busters bite the dust!

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Bonnie sighed at her luck. Of course she would be battling as the performance event semi-finals were going. She had confidence Serena would win the whole thing, but it still bummed her out to not be able to see the honey-blonde do it. "Well Squishy, what do you say we take this annoying girl down so we can at least catch Max's battle?"

 _"You seem to be rather close to Max, is there anything I should know about?"_ Squishy asked in that adorable accent.

Bonnie blushed as she waved her arms frantically. "There is nothing to know! We're just friends!" she screamed, stepping out into the field to see Georgia standing across from her, looking rather cocky if the blonde was asked.

One of the bots explained the rules before Georgia pulled a pokeball from her belt. "You and your dragons better give this dragon buster a good show, blondie. Let's go Beartic!" The polar bear-like Pokémon roared a challenge.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the flamboyant display before grabbing her bag around. "Well she wants a dragon type." The blonde shrugged. Squishy leaped from Bonnie's bag and glowed, ending in his 50% form.

"Battle Begin!" the bot declared.

"Bertic, Ice Beam!" Georgia called immediately. The freezing Pokémon opened its mouth as the pale blue ball of energy built up.

Bonnie sighed. _Not that old tactic._ she thought dryly. "Use Land's Wrath." she ordered lazily. The ground began shaking, breaking Beartic's concentration and knocking it flat on it's back.

"Grr. Use Focus Blast!" an annoyed Georgia ordered as soon as the ground stopped shaking. Beartic got to its feet and did as instructed, firing the orb of energy and striking Squishy, dealing a considerable amount of damage.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, doing her best to keep the worry out of her voice.

 _"Fine. Shall we use Thousand Arrows?"_ The order Pokémon suggested. Bonnie nodded and Squishy leaped into action. Projectiles shot from everywhere on the giant green Pokémon's back.

"Beartic, get out of there!" The dragon buster called in panic. It wouldn't do her any good as her Pokémon was struck the arrows, staggering but standing.

"End this with Dragonbreath." Bonnie ordered lazily. Squishy fired the attack, easily knocking the ice type out.

"Beartic is unable to battle, Squishy wins!" The bot declared.

"Beartic return." Georgia called, her partner vanishing into the pokeball. "You did great, we'll get em next time." she whispered, watching Squisy dissolve back into his core form.

Bonnie rubbed her legendary's head happily. "Awesome Squishy, you get some rest in case I need you later." she cooed. Squishy nodded and hopped onto a nearby rock, absorbing the sun's rays. "Dedenne, time to wake up." Bonnie declared, shaking the small Pokémon still in her bag.

Dedenne yawned before looking at his trainer. _"Do I gotta?"_ he asked sleepily, eyes still half-closed.

"If you do I'll make some of your favorite macarons." Bonnie bribed. _I've really got to do something about this gluttonous streak of his sometime._

 _"Ready, willing, and able boss!"_ Dedenne cheered loudly, hopping to the field as Georgia called out her Bisharp.

Five minutes and the battle was back on. "Alright Bisharp, start this off with Metal Sound!" Georgia ordered. Bisharp clanged her arm blades together, the sound making both Bonnie and her antenna Pokémon cover their ears. "Alright, now use Iron Head!" Bisharp's head blade began to glow a shiny steel color as she rushed her opponent.

"Dedenne, dodge and use Attract!" Bonnie ordered quickly. Having heard his trainer over the ringing in his ears, he sidestepped the attack and winked at the passing Bisharp, causing her eyes to go heartshaped as she cooed over the tiny electric-and-fairy type with words that made Bonnie blush red as a tomato. "N-now use Play Rough!" Bonnie ordered. Dedenne, blushing about as much as his trainer as Bisharp continued about how the two of them could go somewhere private after the match, immediately did as his trainer ordered if only to shut the dark-and-steel type up.

"Snap out of it Bisharp!" Georgia snapped. "Use Metal Claw!" Bisharp was unresponsive as Dedenne kept beating on her until she was unconscious.

"Bisharp is unable to battle. Dedenne is the winner!" The bot declared.

Georgia recalled her fallen Pokémon and whispered some comforting words as she glared across the field. "No way am I letting some brat make a fool out of me. Vanilluxe, let's take them down!" The snowstorm Pokémon let out a happy coo as it appeared. Another five minutes passed and the battle resumed. "Alright Vanilluxe, Mirror Shot!" Georgia ordered smugly.

 _That's a steel type move!_ Bonnie internally panicked. "Dedenne, dodge that!" she ordered aloud. As fast as the gluttonous Pokémon was, Vanilluxe was faster as the attack hit home, the super-effective move knocking the small rodent-like Pokémon out instantly.

"Dedenne is unable to battle, Vanilluxe wins!" The bot declared.

Bonnie picked the unconscious Pokémon up and set him in her bag. "Take a good rest. I'll cook those macarons later." she promised before walking back to her box and reaching for a luxury ball on her belt. "Let's end this Yui!" she called, throwing the ball to reveal a flareon.

Looking around for a moment, the flame Pokémon spotted the blonde and smiled. " _Mommy!"_ she cheered, hopping into Bonnie's arms and nuzzling into her chest. _"Does this mean I get to help you today?"_ Yui asked excitedly.

"Yep, then we're gonna go watch Daddy win his match." Bonnie replied, smiling at the "daughter" she and Max had raised when they found her egg a couple years ago. That was also about when people started picking fun at them now that the blonde thought about it. Yui jumped from her mother's arms and glared at the ice type across from her. The battle resumed and Bonnie didn't waste any time. "Use Fire Fang!" Yui's mouth was set ablaze as she charged.

"Use Protect!" Georgia ordered, her Pokémon surrounding itself with a dome of energy that easily deflected the attack. "Now use Blizzard!" Vanilluxe exhaled, its straw and mouths blowing the freezing air and snow

"Use Flame Charge to block it, then hit with Iron Tail!" Bonnie ordered, hoping the fire type could hear her over the winds and the cheering crowd.

Yui heard her as she surrounded herself in flames, her bushy yellow tail glowing a steely silver as she charged through the blizzard. " _Take this!"_ she called, slamming her tail into her opponent. Vanilluxe staggered but remained upright as it waited for another order from its trainer.

"End this with Mirror Shot!" Georgia ordered, her Pokémon soaring high before firing the shot.

"Block it with Ember!" Bonnie ordered. Sure it was a relatively weak attack, but it was Yui's favorite and the kid had mastered the art of puppy-dog eyes. The flareon exhaled, small flames matching each shot and causing them to explode in midair. One managed to strike the still shooting ice type Pokémon, dealing damage but not finishing the job.

That was about when the burn from Flame Charge kicked in, knocking the snowstorm Pokémon out. "No!" Georgia snarled.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle, Yui wins! Which means the match goes to Bonnie." the bot declared as the flareon in question hopped into her mother's arms.

 _"We did it Mommy!"_ she cheered, nuzzling into her mother's chest again.

"We sure did, sweetheart." Bonnie giggled. "Come on, let's go see your dad's match." she declared, turning and leaving the arena.

...

Max gritted his teeth angrily. Iris was proving to be a problem with that Dragonite, even if it was her last Pokémon since he had taken Axew and Excadrill with little problem. Of course now that damn Dragonite had taken out both Sacar and Cutter (His Scizor) and now he was down to his last Pokémon. Normally he would use Yui, but it was Bonnie's turn to watch her so that meant only one option was left. He unclipped the master ball around his neck and took a deep breath as he enlarged it. "Alright Jirachi, let's do this!" he called. The wish Pokémon appeared, rubbing her eyes sleepily before seeing Iris. The psychic and steel type instantly woke up, glaring both trainer and Pokémon down.

"Oh come on! Does everyone living on this island have a legendary Pokémon on them?" Iris snapped, understandably peeved about the seeming abundance of legendary and mythic Pokémon appearing in this tournament.

"Nah. Just me, Ash, Andre, and Bonnie." Max admitted. "All the others weren't interested, although I've heard Brock was considering going to see if Uxie was interested." Five minutes passed and Max noticed Bonnie and Yui waving at him before the battle restarted. "Alright Jirachi, use Future Sight to start things off!" The wish Pokémon nodded, shooting a beam of light into the sky.

"Don't give that attack a chance to hit! Use Flamethrower." Iris ordered. Dragonite nodded, shooting a jet of flames from his mouth and striking his opponent with the super effective move.

"Jirachi!" Max called in worry.

Iris laughed. "You called out a steel type to fight my Dragonite when he already took out that dumb bug of yours? What a little kid." she taunted. "Alright, now use Dragon Rush!"

"Dazzling Gleam!" Max ordered angrily. Both Pokémon were encased in a colorful aura, dashing toward each other. Thankfully, the fairy type attack canceled out the dragon type one and Jirachi landed the super effective move before Future Sight struck. Dragonite endured the hits, but it was close. "End this with Icy Wind!" Max called triumphantly.

"Dragonite, Flamethrower!" Iris countered. Both attacks met in the middle, but Dragonite was still weak from the double dose of powerful attacks and his attack was pushed back, the ice type attack knocking him out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Jirachi wins! Which means the match goes to Max!" James declared happily.

"Who's a little kid now?" Max mocked, cradling his Pokémon with a smug grin. Iris only glared at him as he left the stadium.

The bespectacled ravenette was instantly tackled by his best friend and daughter. _"That was amazing Daddy! You and Auntie Jirachi were so cool!"_ the Yui declared.

 _ **And done. I know the intro of Yui is kinda sudden, but I got bored and figured why the hell not? Next up is the battle between Clemont and Trip, and possibly probably a bit of interesting stuff after. How will the battle go? Will Clemont prevail or will he be defeated by Ash's Unova rival? The answers to come, as the journey continues.**_


	22. Trip vs Clemont! A Shocking Upset!

_**Sorry it's been a while, I've been so focused on my Gamer fic that I've been kinda neglecting my other stories. Plus there's not much I can come up with right now that can top Chapters 16 and 17, which people have been telling me is the best part of this fic so far.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andre sat in the viewing box, waiting for Clemont's match with Trip. So far things had gone well, but the hybrid knew how quickly things could turn. Plus there's the _other_ thing he recently discovered. Tails looked worriedly at her trainer. _"Something's bugging you."_ she declared.

Andre glanced at his pokémon. "I just saw something disturbing on the way here. I'll figure it out, don't worry." he replied. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Brock, Max, and Bonnie all approaching. "Hey guys. How's it hanging?"

"Well Max and I won our matches." Bonnie informed, sitting. "And it looks like we're just in time to see my big brother battle!"

...

"Alright guys, let's win this!" Clemont cheered, his pokemon agreeing before he called them back. Stepping into the stadium, the young inventor looked across at Trip, the other blonde looking back with a smug grin. The bot explained the rules, same as before, and Clemont reached for a pokeball. "Alright Luxray, let's do this!"

 _"Ready!"_ Luxray responded, appearing in a flash of light.

"Serperior, let's go!" Trip called, his starter appearing.

"A Serperior. Not the best match-up against Luxray, but we can still pull it off." Clemont muttered.

"Battle Begin!" the droid called.

(Play battle music)

"Luxray, use Electric Terrain!" Clemont ordered. His gleam eyes pokemon gathered his energy and the field was encased in static. "Now use Thunder Fang!" Luxray charged.

"Use Energy Ball!" Trip ordered. Serperior shot the green orb, which caused an explosion when connecting with the Thunder Fang. "Now use Dragon Tail!" Serperior's tail began glowing with draconic energy as he leaped and fell toward his opponent.

"Dodge and use Wild Charge!" Clemont responded. Luxray managed to dance around the attack before being encased in electricity and slamming into the regal pokemon. "Keep up the pressure with Swift!" was the next order.

"Counter with Energy Ball, then use Wrap!" Trip snapped. Serperior's attack met with the stars of Luxray's causing a smokescreen that gave the grass type the needed advantage to wrap around the electric type. "Keep squeezing, Serperior!" Trip said with a smirk. Serperior squeezed his opponent, making Luxray cry out in pain.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang! Try to get loose!" Luxray bit down hard, shocking his opponent and getting loose as he leaped back. "Alright, now use Swift while they're dazed!" Clemont ordered. Luxray's tail glowed before swinging, sending the stars flying into the grass type and knocking it out.

"Serperior is unable to battle! Luxray wins!" the bot declared.

Trip recalled his fallen pokemon silently and grabbed another pokeball. "Conkeldurr, let's go!" The giant fighting type appeared with a smirk. Five minutes passed, and the battle resumed. "Alright Conkeldurr, use Rock Tomb!" Conkeldurr smashed its pillars against the ground, and a portal above Luxray formed, raining rocks on the electric type.

"Luxray, are you alright?" Clemont asked.

" _Fine."_ he replied.

"Then use Wild Charge!" Luxray was surrounded in electricity again as he charged the muscular pokemon.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" Trip ordered. The blonde's pokemon's fist was surrounded in a swirling aura before it punched Luxray, effectively knocking him out.

"Oh no, Luxray!" Clemont called in worry as the bot declared Conkeldurr the winner. Recalling the fallen pokemon, he whispered, "You were great." before reaching for another pokeball. "Alright Heliolisk, let's go!" the generator pokemon appeared, glaring at the much-larger enemy.

...

"When did Clemont get Heliolisk?" Bonnie wondered.

"He made a call to Clembot just yesterday. Guess he n thought he needed a bit more of an electrifying performance today." Andre replied, everyone groaning at the pun before turning their attention back to the battle.

...

"Heliolisk, use Thunder!" Clemont ordered. The electric-and-normal type's frills expanded before a bolt of electricity shot at his opponent.

"Use your pillars to block!" Trip countered. The electric type attack bounced harmlessly off the stone pillars and Trip smirked. "Alright, now use Rock Smash!" Conkeldurr charged, one pillar glowing as it closed in surprisingly fast and brought the pillar down, smashing it into the ground Heliolisk was once standing on.

"Use Parabolic Charge!" Clemont ordered, his pokemon's frills opening once again.

"Dynamic Punch!" Trip ordered. Both pokemon attacked, both moves struck, and both fell to the ground unconscious. The trainers recalled their pokemon and drew their final pokeball. "Jellicent, let's end this!" Trip snapped, his final pokemon appearing.

"Guess it evolved." Clemont muttered, pulling out his own pokeball. "I should have grabbed Chesnaught, but oh well. Diggersby, let's go!" Clemont's own evolved pokemon appeared with a flex of his muscles. The battle was soon called to resume. "Use Ice Punch!" Clemont ordered, his normal-and-ground type rushing the water-and-ghost type with speed almost double his pre-evolved form.

"Use Hydro Pump." Trip ordered dryly. Jellicent fired his own attack.

"Strike now!" Clemont ordered, taking Trip by surprise when Diggersby threw the punch into the water stream, effectively deflecting the super-effective attack and closing the distance. "Now use Brutal Swing!"

"Dodge and use Surf!" Trip snapped, his pokemon not having enough time to obey before being struck by the attack. Jellicent did manage to fire off the Surf, though, causing Diggersby some serious damage. "Now use Night Shade!" That was the end for Diggersby, much to the astonishment of Clemont and his friends.

"Diggersby is unable to battle! Jellicent wins, which means the victor is Trip!" the bot declared. Clemont recalled Diggersby before falling to his knees.

"Like I said before, you couldn't be that strong if Ash could beat you. How you even made it this far is beyond me." Trip declared, recalling Jellicent before turning to walk away.

...

"Andre," Bonnie hissed, the arms to her chair in a white-knuckle grip. "I want him."

"I'll talk to Becky." Andre replied, patting the girl on the head. "For now though, you need to be there for your brother." Bonnie nodded, running to meet her brother with Max close behind. "Brock, make sure they don't do something stupid." Andre ordered, pulling his scarf over his nose. "I'll be back." With those words, Andre left the pokemon doctor and began searching the castle for his prey.

...

Jessie rubbed her head in annoyance. "Honestly, watching all these people perform and not being able to join in is such a drag." she sighed.

"You stupid bitch! If it weren't for you we never would have lost!" came a (somewhat familiar) voice around the corner. Jessie looked to see that Devak guy staring angrily at his ninetails, Flare. Then to the magenta-haired woman's horror, he kicked the injured pokemon. "I don't ask much, just win when I call you out!"

 _"I...I'm sorry."_ the fire-and-psychic type whimpered. Devak only kicked her again.

"Hey! Cut that out right now!" Jessie screamed, pulling a pokeball from her belt. "Seviper, Poison Tail!" she ordered, her snake-like pokemon appearing with tail already aglow.

Devak jumped back to avoid the attack, and glared at the former crook standing in front of Flare. "Butt out. This doesn't involve you."

"What doesn't involve her?" a cold voice asked, Andre appearing from another corner.

"This guy was beating up his already injured pokemon! I saw him kick her twice!" Jessie shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Devak.

"I see." Andre hissed. "Jessie, take Flare to the infirmary. I'll handle Devak." he ordered. Jessie saluted, grabbed the injured fox pokemon, and hurried away from the very volatile situation.

"Get back here with my pokemon!" Devak demanded, reaching for another pokeball.

" _Fire Dragon ROAR!"_ Tails called, unleashing her Flamethrower attack and getting the twisted trainer's attention.

"Now," Andre hissed, hatred burning in his azure eyes, "Let's you and I have a little chat."

 _ **Well, Clemont's down, Andre's pissed, and Devak's probably dead. So, what did people think? And for the record, I always planned to do something like this during the tourney. Clemont just got the unlucky pick for Defeat by Sell-Out. So, I guess leave a review telling me what you thought, sorry I haven't been here in a while, and I'll see you all as the journey continues.**_


	23. Direct Aftermath! Vengence is declared!

**_ShadowStriker, I admit, I like your energy._**

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Jessie burst into the infirmary holding the injured Flare with Seviper close behind. "Where's Brock?" the woman shouted.

Sekui's head popped out from behind a curtain and saw the injured fox pokemon. "Bring her over here! My powers should be enough." the Alolan Champion ordered, her primarina already using a Water Gun to fill a basin. "Puka, I need you to keep an eye on our other patient while I work." Puka saluted and slid toward the Sinho native nearby.

Jessie laid Flare on the bed and Sekui placed her hands on the injured pokemon. "Will she be alright?" the magenta-haired woman asked.

"With any luck." Sekui replied, closing her eyes. "Now Aromatherapy." she whispered, her hands encasing themselves in a green aura. Both women breathed a sigh of relief when the injuries began to fade. "That's the worst of it, but how did this happen?" Sekui questioned. Jessie explained what had happened and the tan girl paled. "I really hope this incident doesn't require a body bag." she groaned.

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" Jessie asked.

"We've needed them before." was Sekui's only response.

...

"Give it to me Devak." Andre hissed, one hand outstretched.

"Well okay then." Devak replied, cracking his knuckles.

"You know what I mean. Where's Archibald?" the hybrid demanded. Devak shrugged. "Don't try me, human. I've killed before and I have no problem killing again."

"Why do you even want this little weakling?" Devak laughed, holding up a premier ball. "This thing won't even let me touch that foolish Everstone collar. I don't get why your little pal Maria wanted it so bad." he continued, putting the ball back on his belt.

"She wanted _him_ because _he_ is the only Pokémon she ever caught." Andre replied, "And she'd do anything to protect him, even defect from the Nightmare Gang." Devak's eyes flashed. "So what exactly is the plan, Devak? You gonna make Maria free your psycho girlfriend? End everyone and everything for your enjoyment? You do realize she'll kill you as soon as you've outlived your usefulness, right?"

Devak laughed. "Well then I'll just have to make sure I stay useful, won't I?"

"Shadow Claw." Andre said coldly, rushing the other trainer who just barely dodged the hybrid's attack. The black-clad boy smirked. "See you around, Devak. I have what I came for." he declared, holding up a single premier ball before melding into the shadows.

...

"Big Brother!" the blonde inventor looked up to see Bonnie running toward him.

"Hey Bonnie. Sorry you had to see your big brother get taken down by that guy." Clemont replied, his voice hollow.

Bonnie threw her arms around her brother's neck, squeezing him hard. "He got lucky. Trip is gonna go down, just you wait." she reassured. "You're still the best big brother ever."

Clemont teared up before hugging his sister back. "Thank you, Bonnie." he sobbed.

...

Later that night, Andre went over the roster, not believing what he was seeing. "Tails, old buddy?"

 _"Yes Andre?"_ Tails replied.

"How the hell did this happen?" he asked.

" _Lack of just two more trainers?"_ the fox suggested, looking at the gap for the last match. Both trainer and pokemon surveyed what was left of the roster. Andre, Ash, Trip, Bonnie, Max, and Paul. At this point it would be the Elite Three and Champion, not Elite Four. Andre had no illusions Ash or Paul would be the one to challenge him for the Championship, but there was still the matter of the missing spot.

"Well, I guess it'll be up to the Champion to fill the fourth slot, huh?" Andre reasoned, setting the papers down and looking at the pokeball he had..."Liberated" from Devak. After sending the footage of abuse to the professors (security cameras were great, weren't they?), Devak would be off Andre's island with his pokemon most likely stripped from him. He had the most likely reason Maria defected sitting right in front of him, and _that person_ would remain behind her seal for a few more centuries. Life wasn't all that bad. "So, shall we find ourselves a mew?" the hybrid asked, deciding to ignore the glaring issue for now.

 _"Why not?"_ Tails replied, hopping onto her trainer's shoulder. Andre closed his eyes, concentrated, and felt the familiar tug that always led him to his target. Smiling behind his scarf, Andre melded into the shadows as the timer went off, signaling the posting of the matchups for the next day.

...

Maria had been confused when she had seen Devak thrown into a boat, the Malamar trio ditching her in favor of seeing to their grudging ally. But more pressing was her worry. "Found you." came a familiar voice right next to her ear.

"EEP!" the pinkette yelped, spinning around to see a chuckling Andre. "Don't scare me like that!" Maria berated before she remembered she shouldn't be talking to Andre. "What do you want?"

"I came here to tell you I found something of yours." Andre replied easily, holding out a premier ball. A _very familiar_ premier ball. "Lifted it off Devak just before turning him in for beating Flare. Thought you'd like him back." Maria stared at the white pokeball in the darkrai hybrid's hand. "Well go on, take it."

Maria reached out, took the pokeball, and began crying. She couldn't believe it. Andre had saved her again. He had brought back the one thing she cared about more than her own life. And she was finally free. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she began sobbing, collapsing to her knees.

Andre knelt down, wrapping his arms around the crying mew hybrid. "It's okay, Maria. It's over. You can come home." he whispered, repeating "It's okay" over and over as he held his first friend.

...

Bonnie grinned evily as she saw Trip's face staring back at her. "He'll pay." the blonde declared. Bonnie looked to Ash and Serena, who were both staring at their screens with slight smiles. "Well we all know Serena's facing Dawn, but what about you Ash?" the blonde questioned.

"I'm battling Paul tomorrow. I'd better bring my A game." the ravenette trainer replied humorously. Everyone but Max laughed, then Bonnie froze mid-laugh.

"Max, doesn't that mean-?" Bonnie asked grimly, turning toward Max, who looked grim as Andre's face stared back. "OOF, bad luck huh?" Bonnie asked, her friend nodding silently.

...

The next day, Jessie paid a visit to Flare. "Hey, Flare right?" the magenta-haired woman asked. Flare lifted her head and nodded. "Well, your trainer has just been carted off to jail for abuse. That being the case, it means you're a free pokemon."

 _"Well that could be horrible. I haven't been in the wild in so long."_ Flare muttered to herself, not realizing Jessie understood her.

"Well, I have always wanted a beautiful pokmeon like you on my team." Jessie offered. Flare's eyes widened as they stared into the woman's. Jessie pulled a pokeball from her pocket and held it out. "What do you say? Do you want to hang with a former Team Rocket agent?" said former agent could swear Flare smirked as she tapped the button on the device before it dinged, signaling a successful capture. Jessie instantly called her out again, Flare ending up in the same position as when her new trainer had entered. "Welcome to Team Rocket!" Jessie cheered, hugging Flare with a cheesy grin.

...

Bonnie glared across the field at Trip. Meowth explained the rules, same as before except it was now a full battle. "Alright den, both of yas send out your pokemon." Meowth requested.

"Serperior, let's go!" Trip called, his starter appearing.

"Squishy, Eliminate." Bonnie answered coldly.

 _ **Well, Maria's about to become a more integral part of the story, Bonnie is about to get her revenge, and Jessie has a new pokemon. So, what did people think? Too much jumping around? Not enough explanations? Could be better? Well, leave a review telling me what you guys thought and wonder until the next update whether Bonnie can defend her brother's honor against Trip? The answer to come, as the journey continues.**_


	24. Truth and Order! Bonnie vs Trip!

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"We're not too late, right?" Andre asked, sitting next to Clemont with Maria on his other side. Clemont cast a curious look at the piknette, but figured Andre would explain later and shook his head. "Good." the hybrid muttered with a smirk. Turning to Maria, Andre added, "She's a sweet girl, but a brutal battler at the same time."

"So Lias?" Maria guessed.

Andre looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, except Bonnie's more...energetic."

...

"Squishy, Thousand Arrows." Bonnie ordered, her legendary's many fins(?) glowing as green energy arrows shot at Serperior.

"Use Dragon Tail to knock them back!" Trip ordered.

"You won't pull it off." Bonnie declared. True to her word, Serperior couldn't deflect the attack and ended up seriously hurt. "Now use Land's Wrath." Bonnie ordered, the earth began shaking, causing even more damage to the already injured grass type. "Thousand Waves." Bonnie ordered coldly.

"Serperior, get out of there!" Trip called, worried for his pokemon as the waves slammed into the grass type, effectively knocking it out.

"Serperior is unable ta battle! Squishy wins it!" Meowth declared.

Only one thought went through the crowd at the one-sided battle. Brutal. Trip had barely had enough time to react to the first attack and the other two, forget about it. Recalling Serperior, Trip muttered, "How did one girl get so strong?"

Apparently Bonnie heard him because she called over, "I had a good big brother to teach me." Clemont blushed at the praise.

"Then I'll have no problem beating you." Trip chuckled, calling out Conkeldurr. "I took him out after all." And his grave got deeper. The battle was called to resume, and Trip made the first command. "Use Dynamic Punch!"

"Core Enforcer." Bonnie commanded, stretching her hand in front of her. Squishy leaped into the air and blazed a giant Z onto the field, the flames taking Conkeldurr out instantly. Chandelur, Jellecint, and Unfezant followed soon after. "I'm afraid I'm a bit too angry to hold back like I have been." Bonnie explained with a cold smile.

Trip angrily recalled Unfezant and threw his last pokeball. "Vanilluxe, let's go!" the ice type appeared with its dopey grins.

"Squishy, enough." Bonnie called, her legendary dispersing before retreating to his trainer's bag. Bonnie reached inside and pulled out a single white stone. "I call upon the great blue flame! From the truth of the world be born again! Release!" Fire encased the stone, taking the form of a pure white dragon that let out an angry roar. "White, let's end this." Bonnie hissed.

...

"HOW DID SHE?" Andre gasped, staring at the blue eyed white dragon.

"Ah, I see she's using my gift." Andre whipped around to see a young man with green hair, a black baseball cap, a white shirt, and gray pants. An easy smile was on his face. "Hello Andre. It's been a while."

"N! What the hell is that about?" Andre demanded, the black-clad boy pointing at the dragon on the field.

"She wished to display the truth that her brother is a grand trainer. I offered to let her borrow White at his demand. You know how he gets." N replied with a shrug. For what Clemont was sure was the first time in his life, but Maria knew wasn't, Andre was speechless as he turned back to the battle.

...

"Vanilluxe, Blizzard!" Trip ordered, not deterred by the presence of the dragon of truth.

"Blue Flare." Bonnie commanded. White nodded before engulfing the field in a beautiful blue flame, scorching everything in his path and effectively knocking out the poor ice type he was faced against.

Meowth, singed eyebrows and all, made the call. "Vanilluxe is unable ta battle! White wins it which means da victory is Bonnie's!" White let out a proud roar before returning to stone form and landing in Bonnie's hand. Trip collapsed from the pure shock as Bonnie gave one last triumphant grin and left the field.

...

"Oh wow! You're so pretty!" Bonnie gasped in child-like wonder as she greeted Maria. The pinkette smiled nervously before taking a step toward Andre. That only made the wonderous grin turn mischievous. "Well I thought you'd be a keeper for my brother, but I guess you already have a man in your life, huh?" Clemont, Maria, and though he would never admit it, Andre, all turned bright red from varying degrees of embarrassment.

Clemont used his Aipom Arm to haul Bonnie off and Andre turned toward his friend. "Like I said, energetic." he laughed nervously. "Shall we head to my battle?" Maria just nodded, still to embarrassed to speak and the two made for the next battle. "And after my battle is the last round of the Contest/Performance segment, so we can check that out next." Maria nodded again.

...

Max sighed as he looked at his team. "Well, even if we lose today, I'll be damned if I make it easy for him. Who's with me?" his pokemon let out a cheer, causing the bespectacled boy to grin before recalling his team. Taking a deep breath, Max stepped onto the arena with Andre and a girl he didn't recognize across from him.

"Go Max Go!" came a familiar voice. Max turned to see Bonnie waving pompoms with Dedenne, bringing a smile to his face. The bot explained the rules, asking both trainers to send their pokemon.

"Alright Blade, let's do this!" Max called, his gallade appearing.

"Serpent, your move." Andre answered, his own serperior appearing with a confident grin.

"Battle Begin!

 _ **And done! Well, what did people think? Just FYI, this isn't the last we've seen of the Sell-Outs even if they're all officially booted from the tourney. Now the question remains, how will Max fare in his battle against Andre? Will we get an explanation as to who Maria is? And what was N thinking giving a reshiram to Bonnie of all people? The answers to come, as the Journey continues.**_


	25. Max vs Andre: Not an easy match

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"You first, Max." Andre called.

Max grimaced. "Blade, Fire Punch!" he ordered. It would mean trouble thanks to the Rocky Helmet, but it would still hurt Serpent.

"Use Grass Pledge." Andre ordered, the smirk in his voice evident. Serpent slammed his tail into the ground, causing the swirls of grass to stall the psychic-and-fighting type. "Aerial Ace." he added, Serpent leaping and diving for the trapped gallade.

"Blade, aim that punch directly above you!" Max called. To his surprise, and everyone else's, Blade ended up upper cutting Serpent with his fire-coated fist.

Andre tsked. "Not bad. Use Aerial Ace again!" he called. Serpent dove again, faster than before.

"Block it with Psycho Cut!" Max countered, his pokemon's arm glowing with a purple energy as he swung toward the regal pokemon. The two attacks clashed, causing a small explosion. "Find him and use Close Combat!"

"Serpent, Cut him, rapid fire!" The tell-tale clashing was heard throughout the arena until the dust faded to reveal both pokemon exhausted. "End this with Frenzy Plant!" Andre ordered.

"Use Fury Cutter!" Max countered. Another clash of moves, another explosion. This time Blade was down.

"Blade is unable to battle! Serpent wins!" the bot declared.

"Serpent, return." Andre called, his pokemon vanishing inside his ball. "Nice job. Be ready for when I need you later." he whispered. "Tails, your move." The vulpix hopped off her trainer's shoulder and into the ring.

"Balto, let's do it!" Max called, his mightyena appearing. Five minutes, and the two were ready. "Alright, Fake Out!" Of course Tails flinched at the move.

"Why does everyone start with that damned move?" Andre complained, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Use Flame Charge."

 _"Fire Dragon Iron Horn!"_ Tails called, slamming into the dark type. Andre didn't even have to give an order as Tails revved up for her next attack. " _Fire Dragon Roar!"_

 _"_ Dodge that and use Night Slash!" Max ordered. Balto managed to dodge the flames before his own claws were enveloped in a dark energy that slashed across Tails' side, causing her to cry in pain as she landed.

"Dig." Andre ordered quickly, Tails vanishing underground.

"Try to sense where she's coming from and dodge, then use Crunch." Max ordered. Balto nodded and closed his eyes, waiting.

" _You're mine!"_ Tails shouted as she came up, intent on slamming into her opponent. To her surprise, Balto dodged and clamped down on her much-smaller body. Tails wailed in pain.

"Tails, you can't miss! Flamethrower to free yourself!" Andre called urgently.

Tails set her jaw and gathered her flame. " _Fire Dragon,"_ she began.

"Balto, release and retreat!" Max called frantically.

" _Roar!"_ Flames engulfed the larger pokemon, both ending up knocked out due to the damage each had sustained.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Please recall and choose your next pokemon!" the bot requested.

Andre picked up Tails and smiled. "Good job, old friend." he whispered, pulling out one of his revival herbs. Walking over to Maria, who had been sitting on a bench against the wall, he handed the small fire type over and said, "Get her fixed up please."

Maria nodded, taking the pokemon and herb as Andre returned to the trainer box. "No more pulling punches." he whispered, waiting for Max to call his next pokemon.

"Alright Jirachi, let's go!" Max called, his wish pokemon appearing with a happy cheer.

"Frozen, your move." Andre countered, his kyurem appearing and the temperature dropping noticeably. Five minutes to strategize, and the battle was underway. "Use Glaciate." the black-clad boy ordered.

"Counter with Dazzling Gleam!" Max ordered. Jirachi was surrounded with bright lights as she charged, blowing through the ice type attack and slamming into the ice dragon. "Alright, now Future Sight!" the bolt shot into the air.

"Sync watches, Frozen." Andre called, counting under his breath. "Use Outrage." he commanded. Frozen's eyes glowed blood red as he charged, unleashing a furious baragge of attacks.

"Icy Wind!" Max commanded, his pokemon exhaling a frozen wind. Andre tsked as Frozen ran headfirst into the attack, still making contact with Jirachi. The two continued like this until Jirachi couldn't endure, the third blow of Outrage finishing her.

The bot was about to make a call when Andre tsked again. "Two, one. Crap." Future Sight struck Frozen, knocking him out cold.

"Both sides are unable to battle. Trainers, please send out your next pokemon." the bot requested.

"Nice job, Frozen. You did your part." he muttered, placing his dusk ball onto his belt and reaching for his third pokemon. "No more mistakes. Season, your move!" Andre called, his sawsbuck appearing in summer form.

"Blade, let's go!" Max called at the same time, his Gallade appearing. "Let's do this!" he called, pulling out his Pokenav and pressing the keystone hanging off of it. "Alright Blade, Mega Evolve!" Blade transformed, smirking behind his cape as he made a 'come on' gesture.

"Battle resume!" the bot declared.

"Seed him." Andre ordered coldly. Season nodded, launching a Leech Seed that ensnared Blade. "Now use Shadow Ball." the ghostly orb o energy flew at the psychic-and-fighting type.

"Stop it with Psycho Cut, then break free with Fire Fist." Max ordered. Blade nodded before charging one of his arm blades with psychic energy, deflecting the potentially super-effective move before his other fist burned the vines of Leech Seed away. "Alright, now use Close Combat!" Blade rushed the normal-and-grass type.

"Double shot Energy and Shadow Ball." Andre ordered. Season leaped into the air, firing the two attacks almost simultaneously. Blade saw them coming, but had too much momentum built to dodge them as they exploded on him, knocking him out.

"Blade is unable to battle, Season wins!" the bot declared.

"But how?" Max wondered, returning Blade and pulling another pokeball. "Alright Sacar, let's do this!" the bespectacled boy called, his sceptile appearing with a confident grin.

"Season, return." Andre called, his sawsbuck vanishing before Andre pulled another pokeball from his belt. "Serpent, your move." his own serperior appeared. Small intermission, and the battle was back on. "Aerial Ace."

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Max ordered frantically.

"Too slow." Andre commented, his pokemon vanishing before slamming into Sacar, who was still preparing his own attack. Sacar grunted in pain, but still fired off the attack, damaging the retreating Serpent heavily. "Still standing." Andre muttered. "Use Cut. If that doesn't put him down, follow up with Grass Pledge and Aerial Ace again." he ordered.

Serpent's tail glowed white as he once again vanished before slashing at the forest pokemon, causing him to stagger. "Don't just take it, use Bullet Seed!" Max ordered. Sacar took aim, firing but Serpent weaved around the seeds and slammed his tail into the ground, triggering Grass Pledge and knocking out the other grass type.

"Sacar is unable to battle, Serpent wins." the bot declared.

Max recalled his fallen pokemon with some comforting words before glaring at Andre. "Alright Cutter, let's show him what we're made of!" Max called.

 _Crap._ Andre thought, glancing over at the bench. _Normally I'd call out Tails to handle this, but she's already been eliminated. By my own rules, I can't bring her in again even if she got the revival herbs. Alright, think. Season and Serpent are out, being grass types. Frozen is already down. I don't want to use Black if I can avoid it. That leaves me with just one option._ "Serpent, return." Andre commanded, recalling his grass type. "Be ready, I'll need you later." he muttered before pulling out another pokeball. "Alright Stoutland, your move!" Andre called, his big heart pokemon appearing with a bark.

...

"Smart move." Brock muttered. "With Tails out of the equation, he's banking on Stoutland's ridiculous defensive power."

"Of course if he had sent Stoutland against Balto, Tails would have been raring to go against Cutter." Clemont added.

...

The battle resumed and Max made the first call. "Use Bullet Punch." Cutter zoomed in, aiming the steel type attack at the normal type.

 _"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora_ _Ora."_ Cutter joked, landing the hits.

"Hidden Power." Andre ordered. Stoutland grunted, but managed to obey as the spheres took form around him, knocking the scizor back. "Just an FYI, Stoutland's Hidden Power is a Fighting Type." the black-clad boy informed. "Now use Rock Smash rapid fire. You know you want to."

"Counter with rapid fire Bullet Punch!" Max ordered.(Anyone else see where this is going?)

Stoutland grinned as he leaped toward the bug-and-steel type, both unleashing a barrage of blows.

 _"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"_

 _"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"_

Both trainers and their friends couldn't help laughing. Even Paul briefly chuckled. The two pokemon carried on like this for a good minute before backing off, both panting heavily. "Finish with Surf." Andre ordered. Stoutland stomped, a huge wave appearing behind him before moving toward Cutter.

"Use Agility, then Fury Cutter!" Max countered. Unfortunately, his scizor was too tired and couldn't build the speed, wiping out as he tried to break through the wave and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Cutter is unable to battle, Stoutland wins!" the bot declared.

Max sighed as he recalled his fifth pokemon. Max looked at the luxury ball on his belt and smiled. "If anyone can pull this off, it's you." he whispered, pulling the ball from his belt. "Alrigth Yui, let's finish with a bang!" the flareon appeared with a cheerful yip. The crowd "awed" at the adorable fire type.

Another intermission, and the battle was back on. "Surf." Andre ordered, hoping to end it quick. He really didn't want to hurt the peppy little eveelution, but this was a battle. Least he could do is get it over with.

"Use Flame Charge, hot as you can go!" Max ordered. Andre's eyes widened a fraction before he smirked. Yui smashed through the giant wave, steam covering her advance toward Stoutland.

"Not bad, kiddo." Andre admitted. He had made the greatest mistake any battler could. He underestimated his opponent. "Stoutland, Hidden Power to slow her, then use Strength."

 _"Got it!"_ Stoutland replied, the small energy orbs firing at the flareon, who had to slow down to weave around the attacks. Stoutland took his chance, slamming into the fire type.

" _Owie!"_ Yui cried comically, rolling back across the field. Standing up and fixing the larger pokemon with a glare, she spat an Ember attack with a cry of, _"I'll pay you back for that, meanie!"_

 _"Yikes!"_ Stoutland gasped, getting burned by the Ember.

"Surf. End this now." Andre ordered. Burns were never fun to battle with. The wave slammed into the still upset Yui, knocking her out.

"Yui is unable to battle. Stoutland wins, which means the victory goes to Andre!" the bot declared.

Neither trainer much cared as Max rushed to his fallen pokemon's side, Andre making it there a second later while recalling Stoutland. Pulling some supplies from his pack, Andre checked the little fire type. "She'll be fine, just give me a moment." he declared, applying the Revive's salve and grabbing a hyper potion.

...

About five minutes later, everyone was waiting for the last round of the Performance portion of the tournament, all but Andre wondering what exactly would happen.

Meowth took the stage. "Welcome one and all to da last round of da performance section! Now as a real treat, dis round is gonna be a two-parter. Ya dig?" Everyone looked confused, the crowd murmuring about what the talking pokemon could mean. "Here's how it's gonna work. Da first half is gonna be a free-style performance, the second is gonna be a battle. Now dis might make you wonder how the winner's gonna be decided. The answer is simple. By combining the votes for da performance and da points from da battle, the winner will be da one who has the most overall."

"I get it." Clemont gasped. "By doing it this way, even if the first round goes poorly for Dawn or Serena, they can make up the difference in the battle portion."

"Basically." Andre agreed. "I figured this would be a good way to wrap this up." Everyone nodded their agreement when Meowth introduced both Dawn and Serena.

Then the ceiling above the stage exploded.

 _ **Dun dun duuuuuuuu! Well, I'm an ass. So, what did people think? Too much? Not enough? Well written? Poorer than usual? Why the hell did I put in the Jojo thing?(Cause I could and fite me) Well, leave a review and find out what caused the explosion and what happens next, as the journey continues.**_


	26. Team Rocket takes the stage!

_**Well, the wait is over! And now I get to do something I've always wanted to.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andre glared at the hole in his ceiling, where four individuals were floating. The first three were clearly malamar, but the fourth, surrounded by psychic aura and smirking psychotically, was May. "Please tell me this is just the Trio's doing." Andre muttered. Sure, May had been a sore loser at times, but this was too far. _Unless...oh please let me be wrong._ the hybrid thought, glancing at a very fearful Maria.

...

"May, what the hell?" Dawn demanded.

" _Seriously!"_ Piplup added.

"There's only one person who deserves this title, and that is _me!_ " she declared. "Hypnos, let me down." The malamar glared at the human girl for giving her orders, but complied. "Alright now, Blaziken, take the stage!" May commanded, her starter appearing in a flash of light.

"Blastoise, help out!" Gary's voice came from behind the curtain. His own pokemon appearing, Gary smirked as he stepped into the spotlight.

"Flare, use Psychic!" came a female voice.

"Okay Inkay, Psybeam!" came an accompanying male voice. Blaziken was tossed by an aura similar to the one surrounding its trainer and Blastoise was blasted with a beam of psychic energy.

"What the hell? Who did that?" May demanded.

"Prepare for trouble, one would think you'd know."

"And make it double, we're stealing the show."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie." The female member began, leaping onto the stage.

"And it's James." the male member added, landing next to his partner.

"Team Rocket blast off that the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for one long-coming fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" Mewoth finished, ditching the outfit and landing between his friends.

 _"That's right!"_ Wobbuffet added with his usual salute.

Andre landed next to Team Rocket with a smirk. "You want the ground or the air?" he asked, glancing at the malamar trio floating in the hole they had created.

"We'll take the ground." Jessie replied, stroking Flare's head with a sadistic smirk.

James nodded, sharing his partner's look. "After all, we have unfinished business with these ones. Go show those self-righteous calamari why you rule the archipelago."

"And we'll make sure to give da crowd a show." Meowth added.

" _We'll be fine, you know."_ Wobbuffet saluted.

Andre nodded. "Frozen, your move." he called, throwing out his dusk ball and climbing on his dragon. "To the skies." he commanded, flying through the hole.

Jessie smiled at the black-clad boy. "Good luck, boss!" she called after him. Everyone sweatdropped at the display before the magneta-haired woman turned back to May and Gary. "Before we begin, we have a question for you." Jessie began.

James rolled his eyes but followed her lead. "Do you think even the worst person can change?" he asked.

"Dat everybody could be a good person, if they just tried?" Meowth pressed.

"What does that have to do with us?" May demanded.

The trio chuckled before Jessie spoke again. "Alright, here's a better question."

"Do you wanna have a bad time?" the Rockets asked as one.

"Because if you don't turn and leave right now," James declared.

"You're REALLY not gonna like what happens next." Meowth finished.

May rolled her eyes. "Blaziken, on your feet!" she ordered.

"You too Blastoise." Gary added. Both pokemon struggled to their feet, taking a battle postion.

The smirk never left their faces. "It's a beautiful day outside." she began.

"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming." James continued.

"On days like these, kids like you," Meowth crossed his arms before the trio finished as one.

"Should be burning in hell."

...

Andre glared at the lead malamar. "So what exactly is the point of working with humans when you want to erase them from existence?" he asked.

" _They are a means to an end."_ Hypnos replied. _"They will be instrumental in our quest to return our mistress."_

"None of them are hybrids. And it takes Maria and an opposing type hybrid like me to unlock the seal." Andre argued back. "So I'll ask again, what is your reason for working with those sell-outs?" he demanded. The malamar trio only chuckled. Andre sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. It won't matter in a few moments anyway. Frozen, you know what to do."

 _"Got it boss."_ the kyurem replied, releasing his Glaciate attack.

"Dark Void." Andre invoked, the black orbs shooting toward the psychic types. The trio scattered. Glow got hit with one of Andre's attacks, and Taker felt weak after taking Frozen's special move, but all three were still battle-capable after Hypnos woke her sleeping comrade. "Dark Pulse." the hybrid invoked, this time shooting the dark type attack.

"Need a hand?" came a voice beneath them.

 _"Shadow Dragon Roar!"_ a second called, another Dark Pulse tearing through the sky. Andre smirked as he turned to see his friends on approach. "Cresselia, Laios, so glad you could make it to the party."

" _We're fucked."_ Glow muttered.

"Psybeam!" screamed yet another voice. Psychic energy tore through the air as Maria floated up next to Andre.

 _"No, NOW we're fucked."_ Taker corrected.

...

"How the hell are they so strong?" May wondered, looking at her thoroughly beaten Blaziken. "Blaziken, return. Let's go Blastoise!" the fire-and-fighting type was recalled and the water type appearing.

"No idea, but we won't lose to these guys." Gary replied, calling back his own beaten Blastoise. "Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it Flare!" Jessie ordered, her newest pokemon leaping out of the way. "James, target swap. Flare, Energy Ball!"

James nodded before looking to his own pokemon. "Okay Inkay, use Foul Play!" The two attacks struck home, causing Team Rocket to smirk. "I'm afraid we're not the Team Rocket you used to know." He informed. "We're far stronger than ever before. Now Inkay, use Tackle!"

"We might be in over our heads." Gary muttered, seeing his usually untouchable pokemon seriously hurt.

...

"Dark Void." Andre snapped, firing his attack again and taking out two of the malamar. "Maria." he called.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Maria invoked, her body being encased in energy as she tackled the psychic type. Power formed in her hands. "Dark Pulse!" the super effective attack struck at point blank.

" _Shadow Dragon Roar!"_ Laios called, firing his own Dark Pulse and causing even more damage.

"You've lost this round, Hypnos. I suggest you leave." Cress hissed, glaring at the intruder.

Hypnos snarled, lowering herself to her companions. _"This isn't over."_ she declared, teleporting from the battle.

"Let's get back." Andre called, directing Frozen back to the stadium. As the ice dragon landed, the black-clad boy smirked as he dismounted. "They give you any trouble?" he asked, gesturing to the two beaten sell-outs.

"They were hardly a warm-up." Jessie replied, sounding rather bored with the whole ordeal.

"The match is going to have to be postponed though." James added, gesturing to the destroyed room. "We can have it up and running in a couple days with the machokes' help."

"I leave it in your capable hands." Andre replied, recalling his dragon and looking to Dawn and Serena. "You two okay?"

"Feeling useless, but otherwise fine." Dawn replied, Serena nodding as well.

"Good. Ash would kill me if something happened to either of you." Andre sighed in genuine relief. _Ash's little sister and girlfriend are safe._ he told himself.

...

"Andre, do you think they'll be back?" Maria asked. They were alone in his office, awaiting the arrival of Ash and company.

"Probably." the black-clad boy replied. "They want to release Yvet. You know we can't risk that." he added sadly. Maria nodded, brushing a thumb over her premier ball. "Have you decided what you'll do after this?" Andre asked.

Maria shook her head. "Still not sure. Can't say I've thought about it much, what with being blackmailed into being Devak's puppet." she replied.

"Take your time. You know I love having you here." Andre shrugged, resisting the urge to chuckle as Maria's cheeks turned pink. A knock at the door caused the black-clad boy to smile beneath his scarf. "Come in!" he called.

Ash and company entered the office, finding various places to sit/stand. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Ash asked.

"Due to recent events, I think I should tell you a bit more about me. Including my connection to the Malamar Trio, as you call them." Andre replied.

 _ **And done! Well, first off sorry I haven't done anything with this in forever. Other stories, shitty life, you know the drill. Anyway, what did people think? Good? Bad? Why the hell am I still writing this crap? Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
